Cat food
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Era un día de lluvia y Gon solo quería ser un buen samaritano al ayudar a ese chico extraño del parque, pero nunca imaginó que terminaría cuidando de él. Ese no era el inconveniente, el verdadero problema es que debía tratar con un gatito bastante problemático.
1. Chapter 1

Ho ho ho ho. Llegamos a los fics pervert del día ¡Porque de seguro, mis queridas mentes perversas, estaban esperando leer alguno que otro Lemmon! Bien, les doy con el gusto porque los quiero mucho... antes que nada, debo decir que este fic tendrá tres capítulos, nada más. Y van a ser así, solo tres.

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de **_Yoshihiro Togashi_**.

**_Advertencia: Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

El cielo se encontraba cubierto oscuras nubes.

Las gotas de lluvia caían a mares sobre la ciudad, y los estruendosos relámpagos iluminaban brevemente el firmamento; sin duda alguna, era una escena un tanto deprimente.

—¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Aquel grito fue capaz de oírse en toda la ciudad.

Algunos transeúntes veía como un muchacho de cabello negro y ropaje color verde corría apresuradamente por las calles, usando un paragua negro para protegerse del agua. Por lo veloz que era, cualquiera podría pensar que perdería el control y terminaría estrellándose contra el suelo.

_«¡¿Por qué tenía que llover este día?! —_pensaba con la mirada fija en el frente, con la sola intención de no chocar con algún extraño—. _No me gustan estos días… ¡En Isla Ballena siempre había sol! Eso es lo malo de mudarse a la ciudad»._

Triste o no, él debía apresurarse para llegar a esa dichosa reunión; mejor dicho, para volver a reencontrarse con sus amigos luego de cuatro años separados.

Desde el momento en que obtuvieron sus Licencias de Cazador, cada uno emprendió un viaje distinto con la sola intención de cumplir su objetivo.

Incluso llendo en contra de todo pronóstico, el joven Gon Freecss no iba a rendirse. Si ellos tres acordaron verse ese día, ¡se vería cueste lo que cueste! Con lluvia o sin ella.

_«¡Agh! ¡Cuánto odio la lluvia! Ahora… podría estar en mi casa durmiendo»._ Se imaginó a sí mismo, recostado en su camita y cubierto por las sabanas, ya sea escuchando música o viendo la televisión pero con un delicioso café en las manos.

Esa imagen sí que era relajante.

_«Como envidio al yo de mi imaginación y…». _Ante un mal paso, casi se resbala._ «¡Ah! Eso estuvo cerca»._

La lluvia se intensificó, y los rayos lumínicos continuaron apareciendo en el oscuro firmamento.

Gon agradecía que su vestimenta no estuviese tan empapada, sino tendría como consecuencia un resfriado y esa era otra de las cosas que más odiaba: estar enfermo; sus mejillas se inflaron en un claro gesto de molestia, estaba cansado y aún le faltaba recorrer media ciudad para llegar al aeropuerto.

Parece que hoy no es su día de suerte.

O tal vez… era cuestión de esperar y…

—¡Ahh! —gritó al tropezar con unas cajas y caer en el interior de la más grande.

Sí. Definitivamente no era un buen día para él.

_«Ugh… mi nariz»._ Volvió a lloriquear por lo bajo; aunque aquel muchacho no lo notase, muchas personas lo miraban un tanto curiosos por la postura que tenía ¡A penas se podían ver sus piernas!

Con algo de esfuerzo logró escapar de allí, notando que sus ropas estaban algo húmedas. —Esto apesta…

Buscó velozmente su paraguas y emprendió devuelta su marcha, ya tendría tiempo para secarse el cabello.

Sus oídos percibieron el gruñido de lanzó su estómago y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, avergonzado de no haber desayunado a tiempo.

¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo?

Si se despertó tarde luego de estar toda la noche en vela hablando con su padre. _«Aunque… quien hablaba era yo y Ging solo decía una pocas palabras»._ Recordó como su padre lo regañó por haber interrumpido su sueño. «_¡Como sea! ¡Aún tengo hambre! Y algo de sueño también»._

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir el cansancio, ya sea por la falta de práctica o el poco descanso, que no tuvo otra alternativa que reducir la velocidad; a cincuenta metros de donde estaba, vio en la lejanía la entrada del corazón de la metrópolis, el gigantesco parque de York New City.

_«¡Es verdad! ¡Puedo pasar por el parque y acortar el recorrido!»._ Sonrió ante su propia inteligencia.

¡Ja! Y pensar que todo el que lo conocía alegaba que él era despistado, torpe e inocente. ¡Pero eso no importaba en ese momento!

Cuando Gon quería, podía ser la persona más brillante del lugar. —¡Yay! ¡Allí vamos! —exclamó dando un salto final para luego apresurar el paso.

Sus pasos iban de charco en charco, el sonido de la lluvia y el constante chapoteo le hacía sonreír. Puede que a él no le gustase el mal clima, pero era capaz de ver el lado bueno de las cosas y jugar en la lluvia era una de ellas.

Tal como esperaba, no había gente en los alrededores; lo cual era genial. Así podría correr sin preocupaciones o el temor de chocar con algún individuo; siguió corriendo por el camino que pasaba por toda la extensión del terreno, pero al llegar a cierto punto, algo extraño sucedió y sin motivo alguno, volteó su rostro en dirección opuesta y algo llamó su atención.

O más bien alguien.

Era una persona.

Sentada sobre una banca, cubierta por apenas por la capucha de su chaqueta, recibiendo en su cuerpo el impacto de la intensa lluvia.

Manteniendo la mirada fija en el desconocido, sus pasos disminuyeron hasta detenerse por completo. _«¿Qué hará en ese lugar?»._ Se preguntó a sí mismo, sabiendo que no obtendría una clara respuesta.

Oía como la lluvia impactaba contra el paraguas y el suelo, hasta incluso era capaz de percibir como esa persona tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. _«¿Necesitará ayuda?»._ La preocupación se apoderó de él, pero, no estaba seguro si acercarse o no; si bien Mito-san le enseñó que brindase su ayuda a quien lo necesite, también le inculcó no entretenerse en asuntos ajenos.

Ahora se encontraba en una disputa: ¿acercarse o no acercarse?

Gon estaba confundido.

Quería ayudar, ser útil, más recordó que debía asistir a una reunión importante y solo estaba atrasándose… Sin embargo, una especie de corazonada le ordenó que fuera a ese lugar; y al final, decidió hacerle caso a sus instintos.

El joven en la banca mantenía la cabeza agachada, mirando el suelo sin algún interés, con ambas manos sosteniendo los bordes de su asiento. Mantenía su mirada azulina oculta detrás de unos mechones blancos, una expresión de indiferencia se adueñó de su pulcro rostro y algunas atrevidas gotas de lluvia trazaron distintos caminos en sus pálidas mejillas; de repente, sus oídos percibieron unos pasos aproximándose y aquello le sorprendió.

¿Quién se atrevería a acercársele?

¿Qué persona, en toda la faz de la tierra, tendría el valor de situarse a su lado y hablarle?

Aclarando su garganta, intentó llamar la atención del desconocido. —Disculpa ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con una amable sonrisa, colocando el paraguas de una manera que los protegiera a ambos.

Esa melodiosa y alegre voz fue capaz de despertarlo de su trance.

Temeroso, levantó su rostro con lentitud hasta que sus ojos pudieron encontrarse con unos ajenos y notar así la apariencia a esa persona: era un muchacho, probablemente de su edad, de cabello negro en punta y alegre sonrisa en su rostro moreno, dueño de una amble y brillante mirada color almendra.

Al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron… todo se sintió extraño.

El dorado y el azul se fundieron.

Ninguno tenía el valor suficiente para desviar la vista.

La lluvia y el resto del mundo pasaron a un segundo plano. Solo estaban ellos dos, mirándose a los ojos. Sintiendo una cosquilleo en el estómago, el acelerado golpeteo de su corazón y una opresión en el pecho; era como, si volviesen a respirar luego de estar sumergidos en el agua durante mucho tiempo.

Ese sentimiento, era confortable.

¿Sería… aquello que se llama _"amor a primera vista"?_

Esa sensación agradable y única que aparece cuando dos personas se han estado buscando el uno al otro durante toda la vida; o quizá, solo era simple atracción… para abrirle el paso a otra emoción prohibida.

Su rostro comenzó a calentarse y sintió pánico; nunca antes había tenido una reacción así. —¿Q-qué…?

Las esquinas de sus labios se elevaron un poco más. —¿Sabes? Si continuas estando bajo la lluvia te enfermarás y no creo que eso haga feliz a quienes te quieren. —mencionó con amabilidad, estirando una de sus manos hacia el ajeno—. ¿Por qué no vas a casa? Creo que eso es mejor que estar en la lluvia.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Eh?

—Te equivocas. —volvió a repetir en un tono grave antes de desviar la mirada a su regazo, apretando ligeramente los dientes. —…Eso… es mucho peor.

_«Su voz es muy bonita»,_ pensaba para sus adentros luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, sin embargo, al sacudir levemente su cabeza deshizo aquellos pensamientos y se concentró en el verdadero mensaje. _«¿Será que discutió con alguien de su familia…?»._

El muchacho de ojos azules suspiró. ¿Qué ese niño no iba a irse? Porque más que un adolescente parece un niño pequeño, mirándolo con ojos grandes y una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Chasqueando la lengua, lo miró brevemente para luego volver la vista a su regazo. _«¿Qué no piensa irse? ¡Qué molesto!»._ Al oír una especie de jadeo hizo que se tensara y volviera a contemplar al pelinegro.

¿Le había sucedido algo?

Una expresión horrorizada apareció en su rostro, reemplazando la amable sonrisa. —¡Oh Dios! Tus manos están lastimadas—. Pudo ver las pálidas manos del extraño repletas de cortes y rasguños, junto con algunas manchas de sangre. _«¿Qué le habrá sucedido a este chico…?»._

El peliblanco se sentía asustado, incomodo.

Aquella mirada que el muchacho le brindaba generaba ciertas sensaciones contradictorias en su pecho. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, más al sentir una punzada de dolor en su cabeza se contuvo de hacerlo, llevó ambas manos a ese lugar y jaló suavemente sus cabellos pálidos; ¿qué le importaba sus asuntos? ¡Solo quería estar allí! Tranquilo, en soledad, absorto en sus propios pensamientos y… ¡y este chiquillo aparecía de repente para arruinar toda la calma del lugar!

Era frustrante. Molesto… pero también, era algo halagador y agradable que alguien se preocupara por él.

Soltando un suspiro resignado al final, se dejó caer en el banco pero esta vez con la mirada en el cielo; algo le decía que ese chico no se daría por vencido.

Gon sonrió amablemente, antes de dejar a un lado el paraguas y pasar uno de los brazos ajenos por encima de sus hombros. —Ven, te ayudaré.

La reunión podía esperar.

Ahora, el joven Freecss tenía otro objetivo en mente y no descansaría hasta cumplirlo: ayudar a ese muchacho.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-_**

—Ponte cómodo, te traeré unas toallas y prepararé tu baño.

—Oye.

Gon detuvo sus pasos al oír que lo llamaban. —¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué no tienes sentido común?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Quién en su sano juicio invita a un desconocido a su casa, luego de conocerlo no más de diez minutos en un parque y bajo la lluvia? —demandó un en tono ácido, llevando ambas manos al interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón—. ¿Sabes? Podría ser un ladrón o…_ un asesino._

—Yo sí.

El albino parpadeó sorprendido. —¿Eh?

—Yo sí invitaría a un desconocido a mi casa. De hecho, tú estás aquí conmigo y no me has hecho nada aún…

—Todavía. —dijo interrumpiéndolo, pero esta vez una sonrisa un tanto burlona apareció en su rostro.

—Todavía. —repitió—. Pero créeme cuando te digo que, si tienes pensado en hacerme algo, no te lo haré fácil. —finalizó con un guiño coqueto antes de sonreír amablemente—. Ven, acompáñame.

Sin tener otra alternativa, el albino lo siguió de cerca sin atreverse a emitir una sola palabra. Mientras transitaba por el corredor se percató del estado de la vivienda, todo se veía limpio y arreglado ¡perfectamente arreglado! que sentía pena y vergüenza de estar en ese lugar con esas fachas: la ropa mojada, cubierta de fango y sangre, el cabello desalineado y el resto del cuerpo completamente humedecido. Era molesto de solo pensarlo; una vez más maldijo su suerte y su poco autocontrol.

¿Por qué permitió que eso sucediera? ¡Tendría que haberse escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad! Pero...

La presencia de ese pelinegro le hacía sentir _bien_. Era lindo, agradable y confortable estar cerca de él; ¿cómo una persona, un completo desconocido, era capaz de hacerle sentir así?

«_No lo entiendo_. —pensó—. _En verdad está loco. Nadie haría lo mismo que él, nadie ayudaría a alguien como yo_». De repente, un velo de tristeza cubrió sus ojos. «_Ni mucho menos... si descubre mi verdadera identidad_». Aquel pensamiento le incomodo ¿Cómo reaccionaría ese chiquillo al enterarse que pertenecía a la familia Zoldyck? Una despiadada y talentosa familia de asesinos de élite.

Al llegar a destino, Gon abrió la puerta de la habitación e ingresó de inmediato, dirigiéndose hasta la bañera. Luego de girar la perilla del agua caliente volteó el rostro hacia su compañero. —¡Listo! Deja la ropa en el canasto y puedes usar algunas de las toallas de allí—. Señaló una repisa. —Si necesitas algo más, llámame.

Cuando vio que el otro se alejaba, lo detuvo con su voz. —Oye...

—¿Sí?—. Aproximó un poco su cuerpo, invadiendo poco a poco el espacio personal del albino; quien, al sentir acorralado y un tanto asustado, retrocedió unos pasos nerviosamente y mantenía ambas manos a la altura de su rostro.

—N-no sé tu nombre. —dijo en una voz tenue y algo nervioso.

Bastaron unos segundos para que su sonrisa se ensanchara. —Mi nombre es Gon ¡Gon Freecss! —exclamó en un tono alegre, estirando una de sus manos animadamente hacia su acompañante.

—Killua. —fue lo único que dijo.

—¿Killua? —repitió en un tono suave _«¿Será que no tiene apellido…?»._ —. Mucho gusto, Killua…—. Volvió a aproximar su mano, pero al notar cierto detalle, se arrepintió de haber hecho algo tan estúpido—. ¡A-ah! Lo si-siento… olvidé que tus manos están lastimadas…

Intentó alejarla, sin embargo, al sentir que la mano del mayor sujetaba la suya, con un suave y gentil tacto, de forma que los dedos quedaran entrelazados.

Otra vez, esa sensación confortable apareció.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, dando inconscientemente o no un ligero apretón al agarre. Todo se sentía muy bien. Tan bien que, hasta cierto punto asustaba.

—Eh yo… —balbuceó nerviosamente—. ¡Bueno, me voy! ¡Llámame si necesitas algo, Killua!

Killua quedó allí, solo en el cuarto de baño, manteniendo su mano extendida en el aire. Bajó la mirada a ese lugar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió; apartó aquellos pensamientos y comenzó a desvestirse, tal vez tomar un baño no sería del todo malo.

Por su parte, Gon llegó hasta la cocina y tomó asiento en una de las sillas. _«Aun me late muy rápido el corazón»._ Se percató del acelerado golpeteo de su corazón, veloz y fuerte, retumbando contra su pecho_. _Podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban más y más.

Sacudiendo su cabeza bruscamente, optó por ignorar esas sensaciones y preparar un poco de té. Hacía frío y tomar algo calentito ayudaría.

Unas horas después, Killua apareció en el comedor usando la muda de ropa que Gon dejó fuera del cuarto de baño: una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención al pelinegro fue que ese chico se cubría la cabeza con una de las toallas, dejando escapar unos pocos mechones blancos; si no fuese que había visto su flequillo, no creería que el muchacho tenía el cabello color plata.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó curioso cuando el muchacho se sentó sobre la mesa.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—La toalla.

—¿Esto?—. Se encogió de hombros. —No quería tener el cabello mojado suelto.

Gon asintió, aun estando un tanto confundido. —Toma, te hará sentir mejor. —dijo al colocar una taza con té frente a su acompañante—. Está haciendo algo de frío…

—Es por qué estamos en invierno. —murmuró dando un sorbo a la bebida; sentir el cálido líquido descender por su garganta era agradable, hasta incluso fue capaz de hacerle sonrojar.

Sus mejillas se inflaron en un gesto de molestia. —Eso ya lo sé—. Fulminó con la mirada a su compañero, pero este solo sonrió burlón. —Oye, tienes que secarte el cabello. Si no te enfermarás, y no estuviste quien sabe cuánto tiempo debajo de la lluvia para enfermarte por no secarte el cabello…

—¿Qué? ¡No, espera!—. Intentó advertirle, pero el pelinegro había sido más veloz y con un ágil movimiento logró quitarle la toalla que cubría sus cabellos… y _algo más_.

Gon sonrió alegremente antes de arrojar hacia atrás la toalla. —¿Ves? No era tan…—. Su voz disminuyó hasta que terminó por desaparecer por completo y sus ojos color almendra se posaron en la cabeza, abriéndose de golpe. _«Esas… son». _—Orejas de gato…

Un sonrojo se acentuó en el rostro del albino. Avergonzado por ser el centro de la atención, desvió la mirada y jugueteó con sus manos nerviosamente. ¿Qué pensaría Gon sobre su estado?; aquello le incomodó. ¿Por qué le interesaba la opinión de ese chiquillo?

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar.

El joven Freecss volvió a sentarse en su asiento, frente al albino, y mantuvo una mirada curiosa en el rostro. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, recostando los codos sobre la mesa.

—Killua.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo es que…?—. No sabía cómo continuar con la pregunta, sus dedos señalaron la cabeza del muchacho y mantuvo el contacto visual con su compañero.

—¿Qué tengo esto? —completó por él—. Bueno… mi hermana pequeña tiene una habilidad que permite conceder deseos al acceder a cumplir tres peticiones—. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. —…pero, un día, ella le pidió a Nanika que yo tuviera estas orejas y cola de gato.

—¿Nanika? —repitió confundido. _«¿Uh? ¡Qué lindo! Al mencionar a esa tal Nanika y a su hermana, sus ojitos brillaron mucho. Se ve que las quiere mucho»._

—Ella es como la gemela de mi hermana Alluka.

El pelinegro asintió. —Entiendo… ¿y tu familia qué piensa de ello?

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro ante aquella pregunta. —Al principio se molestaron e intentaron volverme a la "normalidad", pero le ordené a Nanika que no lo hiciera y que me quedara con esta apariencia para siempre…. No quería herir los sentimientos de mi hermana.

Gon escuchó atentamente el relato para terminar sonriendo al final. —Vaya. Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. En verdad eres un buen hermano Killua…

Su cuerpo se tensó y todo su rostro se volvió rojizo. —¡¿E-eh?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?!

—Pero si no dije nada malo…

Suspiró. —Idiota. —masculló por lo bajo al cruzarse de brazos—. ¿Y bien?—. El chico de cabello oscuro lo miró desentendido. —¿No piensas decir algo sobre esto?

Dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de responder. —Oh. Eso… no.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Y por qué? Cualquier persona haría un comentario sobre mis orejas, o seguiría preguntando. ¿Por qué tú no?—. _«¿Será que no soy tan interesante para él?»._ Frunció el entrecejo ante esa idea. ¿Cómo es que no iba a ser interesante? ¡Toda su vida, su personalidad y apariencia era interesante! Cualquier mujer u hombre estaría interesado en él….

¿Pero por qué no Gon?

Porque ese chiquillo se mostraba tranquilo, como si estuviese hablando con una persona normal; Killua chasqueó la lengua, él era todo menos normal.

—Porque… en vez de preguntar, prefiero que tú me cuentes las cosas. —dijo de repente, dejando sorprendido al albino—. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Killua. Voy a escucharte todo el tiempo que gustes…

—¿En… serio? —musitó en un tono lastimero, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos azules, algo que terminó por conmover al moreno; Gon asintió y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—Por supuesto.

Una tímida y adorable sonrisa apareció en el rostro. —Okay… —murmuró—. Pero… incluso si te aburres, no pienso detenerme…

El pelinegro asintió.

Mientras el albino continuaba con su relato, emocionado porque alguien lo escuchase hablar, los agudos ojos de Gon notaron algo oculto entre los mechones blancos. Era pequeño y brillante que casi no podía distinguirlo, pero sabía que estaba allí. ¿Cómo habría llegado eso ahí? Siguió manteniendo su mirada en ese lugar ¿estaría bien sacarlo de allí?

_«Me pregunto que será eso»._ Dudó si ceder a sus instintos o no, sin embargo la curiosidad fue mayor.

Ver como el pelinegro se inclinaba sobre la mesa, tratando de invadir su espacio personal, estirando una de sus manos hacia su rostro hizo que su cola y orejas se irguieran hacia arriba. —¡O-oye! ¡¿Q-qué haces…?!

—Quieto.

—¡E-e-espera! ¡Gon!

—¡Killua, quédate quieto!

—¡Su-suéltame!

—Espera un poco…

—¡G-Gon…!

Con la fuerza necesaria, Gon logró atrapar entre sus dedos aquel objeto oculto entre los cabellos blancos y tiró de él, sacándolo de allí. Escuchó que Killua gritó adolorido antes caer de espalda al suelo.

—¡Killua! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó asustado, para luego desviar la mirada hacia su mano. _«¿Una aguja?»,_ pensó sorprendido para luego descartarla en el cesto de basura—. ¿Qué demonios hacía una aguja en tu cabeza?

Sin embargo, este no parecía oírlo, continuaba exhorto en sus propios pensamientos mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro. Los cabellos blancos comenzaron a mancharse de rojo, la herida abierta sangraba, pero al muchacho de ojos azules no parecía importarle mucho… y eso no podía decirse lo mismo del pelinegro.

—¿Killua? —volvió a llamarlo ante el repentino silencio; que no era para nada incomodo o tenso cabía aclarar. Aclaró su garganta una y otra vez, haciendo toda clase de sonidos para que eso chico le prestase un poco de atención.

¡Pero ni siquiera le miraba!

Y que comenzara a reírse por lo bajo, en un tono alegre y jocoso, terminó por molestar al pelinegro.

Chasqueó los dedos una vez y pateó el suelo distraídamente. —Killu ¡ah!—. De pronto, dos fuertes y firmes brazos apresaron su cintura. Levantándolo fácilmente del suelo. —¿Killua?

—Gracias. —murmuró —…gracias… por liberarme.

Gon no entendía mucho a que se refería Killua, sin embargo, no iba a negar que el abrazo era agradable, así que solo dejó que las cosas sucedieran y correspondió el gesto; las preguntas vendrían luego.

No era mala idea disfrutar del ahora.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—Ya te dije que sí.

—En el placar hay algunas frazadas, por si tienes frío a la noche.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste por lo menos cuatro veces. —mencionó en un tono burlón, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del más joven.

—Solo estoy tratando de ser un buen anfitrión.

—Lo sé. —dijo en apenas un murmullo—. Estaré bien Gon, ve a descansar.

Soltando un suspiro final, Gon aceptó no seguir objetando. —De acuerdo. Pero recuerda que si necesitas algo-

Lo interrumpió. —Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo sé… Tu habitación es la que está a tres puertas de ésta y si necesito algo, voy a buscarte. Ya entendí mamá.

Aquella broma le molestó, pero no tanto como para recriminárselo. —Tonto. —masculló sacándole la lengua al final—. Duerme bien, Killua. —le dijo antes de salir de la habitación, escuchando un _"tú también"_ por lo bajo.

Al ver que estaba solo, Killua se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras soltaba un pesado y largo suspiro.

¡Vaya día que había tenido!

Tuvo una misión. Eliminó a su objetivo. Permaneció solo en un parque, en medio de la lluvia, con la sola intención de entender sus pensamientos. Conoció a Gon, y terminó llendo a la casa de éste. Y ese mismo muchacho fue capaz de retirar esa aguja que lo controlaba y liberarlo completamente.

En verdad había sido un día increíble.

Pero, sentía que algo faltaba para que fuese un día memorable. ¿Qué es lo que faltaba? Pensaba y pensaba, más nada parecía ser una buena respuesta; tal vez era algo egoísta y muy prepotente pedir algo más.

Así permaneció varias horas, mirando con desinterés el techo de la habitación. Tratando de idear algún plan o algo que pudiese entretenerlo. La única idea que había en su mente no era del todo de su agrado: y eso era ir a buscar a Gon. Ya sea para conversar con él o hacer otras cosas…

Bufó ante el giro de sus propios pensamientos.

La idea de ir a dormir con ese pelinegro era muy tentadora y no iba a negarlo, pero, sabía perfectamente que no era correcto. ¿Cómo se explicaba que sintiera atracción por alguien que acababa de conocer?

_«No Killua… ni siquiera consideres la idea»,_ pensaba ante el reciente deseo de cumplir su fantasía.

A veces creía que era muy cruel consigo mismo. Y este es un claro ejemplo de ello.

Pero al parecer, no hubo demasiado esfuerzo para desistir de esa idea e ir a la habitación del pelinegro. _«Iré, pero ante la mínima respuesta negativa me iré de allí y vendré a dormir»._ Asintió estando de acuerdo consigo mismo, sabiendo que respetaría esa decisión al final.

Se levantó de la cama y con un andar suave e insonoro caminó por el corredor hasta llegar a destino. Permaneció frente a la entrada algunos segundos, esperando pacientemente a que el momento indicado apareciera y la vergüenza dejase de poseerlo; aunque sabía, que esto último no iba a suceder; el corazón le latía muy rápido, su pulso estaba acelerado, le temblaban las rodillas y estaba al borde del desmayo.

Si alguien lo viese en ese estado, jamás podría creer que él era un asesino de élite.

A estas alturas, ni él mismo lo creía.

Dio un suave golpeteo a la puerta mientras murmuraba, en un tono demasiado bajo, el nombre del pelinegro. Pero tal como había esperado nadie respondió. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de sujetar la perrilla y comenzar a empujar; manteniendo la puerta entreabierta, dio un paso al interior de la habitación.

—¿Gon?

Oír esa conocida voz fue capaz de despertarlo al instante. —¿Killua? —murmuró en un tono grave, ronco, con los ojos somnolientos—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No. —respondió de inmediato.

—Oh. Bi-bien… entonces ¿necesitas algo?

Se maldijo a sí mismo por estar allí. ¡Se suponía que era un despiadado asesino entrenado desde el momento en que nació! ¿Cómo se atrevía a temblar y dudar como una niña enamoradiza?

—La verdad… e-es que… no puedo dormir.

Un último bostezo escapó de sus labios. —¿En serio?—. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza. —Bueno… puedes quedarte aquí. ¿Te parece bien que hablemos un poco hasta que estés cansado? Eso hacía yo cuando no podía dormir…

El peli-blanco asintió y tímidamente se aproximó hasta la cama, sentándose en uno de los bordes, pero por insistencia del dueño de la casa Killua terminó sentado en el centro de la misma. Al lado de Gon.

—¿Mejor?—. Sin saber que decir, el mayor asintió en silencio, creyendo que eso sería lo que el pelinegro querría oír. —Oye Killua ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dila.

—¿Es incomodo tener… esas orejas?

Negó con la cabeza. —En todos estos años, me he acostumbrado a ellas. Son más sensibles que cualquier otro oído en la faz de la tierra, son útiles y le he sacado provecho a la situación—. Una sonrisa gatuna apareció en su rostro. —Por ejemplo… puedo oír como tu sangre recorre por tus venas. —murmuró acortando repentinamente la distancia entre ambos.

Pero esa cercanía no parecía impresionar a Gon. —¿En serio? ¿Y es un lindo sonido?

Bufando por lo bajo, volvió a su posición original. _«Idiota. Quiero hacer algo sexy con él y me dice una cosa así», _pensaba al ver que su plan había sido frustrado; quería tocar al pelinegro, pero tampoco deseaba mostrarse necesitado. Tenía orgullo, lastimado pero lo tenía. —Podría decirse…

—Killua.

El albino lo miró curiosamente, manteniendo aquel entrecejo fruncido, más no respondió, solo atinó a hacer un gesto con la mano. Indicándole que continuase.

Eso fue suficiente para que el moreno hiciera aquella pregunta. —¿Puedo tocar tus orejas? —indagó por lo bajo, sintiendo que un calor se asentaba en sus mejillas y en la parte baja de su vientre. _«Otra vez… me está latiendo muy rápido el corazón»._

Eso lo había tomado desprevenido, sin embargo, no estaba para nada enojado por recibir una petición como esa. —¿Eh? A-ah sí… Seguro…

Estando en completo silencio, el pelinegro estiró una de sus manos y rozó con ternura una de las orejitas blancas, acariciándola con cuidado y suavidad, rascándola levemente, para luego recorrer con sus dedos toda su extensión. Oír los ronroneos de su compañero le incitaba a continuar con sus caricias.

Killua sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón. Gon le miraba intensamente, con cierta curiosidad, pero manteniendo ese brillo amable y tierno. ¿En verdad merecía una mirada así? ¿Alguien como él, tan oscuro y pecador, podía recibir una mirada así de una persona tan buena y amable? No lo entendía.

Como tampoco entendía el por qué se sentía tan atraído hacia ese chiquillo… sea por el libido u otro motivo, tenía el descontrolado deseo de hacer algo más con él, más cercano e intenso. Y al parecer, no pudo seguir reprimiendo sus instintos.

Con cierto temor, posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro ajeno y comenzó a ejercer cierta presión, empujando con suavidad el cuerpo del pelinegro hasta que estuviese recostado sobre las sabanas; su lado coherente le ordenaba que desistiera de su decisión, pero a pesar de ello continuó.

—Killua… ¿qué haces…? —preguntó Gon en un tono suave, sin estar molesto o incomodo; y el albino tomó eso como una buena señal.

No respondió.

Siguió aproximando su cuerpo, mientras que su compañero lo observaba atentamente, sin decir una palabra, pero tampoco sin intentar detenerlo. Y antes de que el más joven pudiese preguntar algo más, Killua ya había alcanzado su boca y poseyó sus labios con ternura y delicadeza.

Ambos se estremecieron.

Aquello se había sentido bien. Les había gustado, a ambos.

El albino sonrió para sus adentros, había conseguido probar esos labios que estaban tentándolo desde el momento en que se conocieron. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y profundizó el beso, imponiendo un determinado ritmo, el pelinegro soltó un pequeño gruñido antes de clavar sus dedos en los brazos ajenos y atraer ese cuerpo con más fuerza hacia él, abrazándolo con necesidad.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó el pelinegro con sus ojos color almendra ligeramente oscurecidos. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir cuando el albino comenzó a mecer sus caderas, causando que sus entrepiernas se rozasen a un ritmo lento, tortuoso.

—Oye Gon… —. Una de sus manos bajó levemente el pantalón, dejando que la colita blanca escapase y se moviera libremente. —¿Alguna vez… lo has intimado con alguien?

—¿Intimar? —repitió sintiendo que el aire se escapaba de su pecho.

Una sonrisa felina apareció en su rostro. —Estoy hablando de sexo. —mencionó directamente—. Tener relaciones. Intimar… Hacerlo con alguien; ¿alguna vez lo has hecho con una persona que recién conoces?

—No.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó mientras su pulgar delineaba los labios ajenos, alejándose al final—. Bueno… supongo que tenemos algo en común.

—Killua.

—¿Mmm?

Empujó el pecho del albino para que éste pudiese verle mejor al rostro. —No soy un niño. —ultimó mientras las esquinas de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, formando una coqueta y linda sonrisa.

—Eso lo veo.

Esta vez fue él quien acarició los labios ajenos. —Nunca he intimado con alguien si te lo estás preguntando, no vi la necesidad o el deseo de hacerlo. Sin embargo… _contigo es diferente _—murmuró contra una de las orejitas blancas, dando un pequeño soplido al final. Ganando un gemido por parte de Killua—. No voy a ser tan ingenuo, ni mucho menos creeré que luego de esto vamos a casarnos…

—Ya quisieras casarte conmigo…

—Tú eres el que parece más ansioso de corromperme. —replicó divertido al sentir que Killua comenzaba a besar su cuello desnudo—. Sí tú lo deseas… podemos seguir adelante.

Sintió como unas firmes manos sujetaban sus caderas, solo para empujarlas hacia adelante. Ronroneó gustoso ante la sensación, soltando su cálido aliento contra la piel ajena. —Diablos, sí. Sí lo deseo… —murmuró en un tono ronco alejando su rostro— en verdad lo deseo.

Las manos de Gon continuaron descendiendo, hasta posarse sobre las respingadas nalgas del albino y estrujarlas suavemente. —Yo también…

—Entonces… ¿Seguimos? —preguntó sugestivamente mientras su cola se mecía de un lado hacia el otro.

Gon no respondió, solo volvió a capturar los rosados labios de Killua. Volvieron a besarse. Se sentía bien, suave y lento. Hasta que se convirtió en algo más pasional, desenfrenado y desesperante, moviendo sus labios a un mismo ritmo, mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando, explorando la húmeda cavidad del otro joven.

Poco a poco, la ropa comenzó a ser un estorbo para ambos.

Besándose dulcemente se sentaron sobre las sabanas y retiraron prenda por prenda, con algo de torpeza y nerviosismo, dejando que sus manos temblorosas hicieron contacto con las cálidas pieles desnudas. Cuando ninguna tela se interponía en su acto, esas mismas manos recorrieron hasta el más mínimo rincón, recordando con las yemas de sus dedos como se sentía el tacto; no había palabras que decir, solo el sonido de sus entrecortas respiraciones interrumpía el silencio de la oscura habitación.

Los labios de Gon descendieron lentamente, a un ritmo calmo y pausado, besando la barbilla del mayor antes de llegar al cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo aquel sector, dejando algunas marcas rojizas. Hasta llegar a su objetivo: los pezones rosados de Killua; una breve mirada entra ambos fue capaz de decir todo y con una sonrisa en los labios, logró atrapar entre sus dientes la protuberancia rozada. Mordió ligeramente la carne ahora hipersensible mientras que su mano izquierda retenía la cintura del albino, quien solo podía gemir y jadear por lo bajo; Killua acarició distraídamente las mejillas del pelinegro, sintiendo como éste succionaba con más fuerza su pecho, sus manos también rozaron la piel desnuda y algunos cabellos oscuros.

Quería recordarlo todo, sin olvidar el más pequeño detalle.

Desesperado, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del menor y penetró su boca con su lengua. Podían sentir sus erecciones expuestas frotándose la una contra la otra mientras se besaban, impregnándose con la humedad ajena, haciendo que gimieran y el beso se profundizara, volviéndose más pasional. Sus sexos se tensaron, erguidos e hinchados, estremeciéndose con cada leve roce; ninguno dijo nada y para su suerte, todo se sentía natural. Estaban cómodos el uno con el otro.

Todo se sentía bien.

Gon se sentó sobre sus rodillas, posando una de sus manos sobre uno de los pálidos y suaves muslos de Killua, recorriéndolos con las yemas de sus manos, obligándolo a que levantase las caderas. Mordiéndose levemente los labios, adentró su intimidad en la entrada a medio dilatar, solo por insistencia del mayor.

Ambos gruñeron al primer contacto.

Hubo resistencia al principio, hasta que el ano del albino cedió y fue tragando el miembro ajeno en su túnel aterciopelado. Caliente y apretado. Las rosadas paredes internas se contrajeron, rodeando aquella virilidad palpitante, a la par que el líquido blanquecino continuaba brotando…

La penetración fue placentera y dolorosa.

El ritmo era lento, calmado, solo para poder acostumbrarse a la sensación. Killua envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura del menor, para facilitar las penetraciones y así obtener más de ese delicioso placer. Varios gemidos y quejidos brotaban de su garganta cuando Gon encontró su próstata, aquel recóndito lugar que nadie había sido capaz de probar y ahora, ese pelinegro disfrutaba.

Los golpes duros y salvajes llegaron, haciendo que ambos enloquecieran por las sensaciones.

El desenfreno total los poseyó. Y ambos mecían sus caderas a la par, buscando más el contacto entre los cuerpos. Gon movió sus manos por el torso descubierto y atrapó entre sus dedos la erección, acariciándola al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Eso era todo lo que el mayor podría soportar.

Ahogó un grito entre sus manos al llegar a su clímax, arqueando la espalda sobre la cama, tensando y contrayendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo. El más joven empujó sus caderas una, dos y tres veces más antes de que él alcanzó su límite, gimiendo con un lloriqueo el nombre de su amante mientras que su _semilla caliente_ estalló con violencia y salía disparado en la hendidura; la mano del pelinegro continuó moviéndose sobre su propia intimidad, prolongando su orgasmo hasta que no pudiese más.

Sus cuerpos se estremecieron con fuerza ante sus liberaciones, disfrutando ambos las deliciosas replicas… tratando de recuperar el aliento**.**

—Ki…llua… ¿e-estás… bien? —preguntó al tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras una de sus manos retiraba los mechones blancos que cubrían la frente del albino.

Llevando una mano hasta su pecho, le sonrió al pelinegro. —E-esto… no terminó… aún…

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! —un chillido brotó de su garganta cuando, con un movimiento brusco, su cuerpo quedó boca arriba sobre la cama y con Killua encima de su cuerpo. —¿Ki…llua?

—Aún tenemos… muchas cosas por hacer ¡Nya~! —dijo con un ronroneo meciendo su cola de un lado al otro, invadiendo el espacie personal del más joven y así poseer sus labios nuevamente.

La diversión apenas estaba comenzando.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gon despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro. Parpadeó una y otra vez hasta que su visión se volvió nítida. Confundido, y sin poder recordar qué había sucedido la noche anterior, intentó enderezar su cuerpo y levantarse de la cama, pero sintió que una mínima parte de su ser se contraía por el dolor.

Dejó caer su cabeza contra las almohadas, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

_«¿Qué sucede aquí?». _Apretó los dientes con fuerza al ver que no conseguía cumplir su objetivo. Sus ojos vagaron hacia cada uno de los rincones del cuarto, buscando encontrar algún indicio que le ayudase a comprender la situación: vio su ropa en el suelo, las almohadas rasgadas, las sábanas blancas completamente revueltas y algunas marcas sobre a cabecera de la cama. Okay. Todo se volvió más confuso para el pelinegro.

Temeroso, bajó la mirada a su propio cuerpo y sintió que todo el aire desaparecía de sus pulmones.

En su torso había arañazos, pequeños cortes y algunas - más de las que pudiese contar - manchas rojizas que reconoció como chupones. ¡Incluso había marcas de mordeduras en sus brazos y piernas! Pero, había otro insignificante detalle con el que no contaba: ¿por qué estaba desnudo?

¡Sí él nunca dormía desnudo!

Volvió a intentar levantarse con ayuda de gran impulso, sin embargo, no sirvió de mucho porque volvió a permanecer en el mismo lugar. _«No recuerdo nada». _Una mirada de tristeza apareció en su rostro sonrojado._ «Me rompieron... ¡Oh por Dios! Me rompieron anoche, alguien me hizo esto... ¡Me duele todo!»._

Pero como si se tratase de una señal de cielo, todos los recuerdos llegaron abruptamente a su cabeza.

Cada imagen y secuencia, junto con cada una de los murmullos que interrumpieron el silencio en la oscura habitación.

Las manos moviéndose inquietas. Los jadeos, gemidos y suplicas por más. Los estremecimientos que recorrieron hasta la más mínima porción de sus cuerpos, el frío y el calor, la atmósfera agradable, y el balanceo de sus caderas.

Sintió como si le echasen un balde de agua fría sobre el cuerpo.

_«Estábamos Killua y yo... hablamos un poco, pero luego... oh, sí. Ya recuerdo...». _Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro junto con un leve sonrojo. No se había esperado que _ese_ fuera el motivo. —Killua... —murmuró al sentarse con cuidado.

Se sentían cálidos, y algo hinchados, pero mayormente algo dulce impregnado en ellos. Permaneció allí, solo, tratando de ver qué haría con el manojo de sentimientos que tenía dentro de su pecho y le causaba cierto temor.

Mientras tanto en la sala.

Killua desayunaba tranquilamente frente al televisor, una tasa con chocolate caliente y un pastel de fresas que encontró en el refrigerador, mirando con desinterés y un tanto aburrido una película de terror.

Un golpe en seco contra el suelo y un agudo grito de dolor llamaron su atención.

_«¿Uh? ¿Se acaba de despertar? Qué raro... con todo lo que hicimos ayer, creí que dormiría todo el día», _pensaba mientras su rostro adquiría una sonrisa maliciosa, y las orejitas y la esponjosa cola blanca aparecieron de pronto. Se sentía emocionado y vaya que sí lo estaba. _«Ahora que no tengo esa estúpida aguja, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana». —_Como... volver a tener relaciones con Gon.

Esa idea no era del todo mala.

_«Y ahora que tengo pensado quedarme aquí puedo llevarla a cabo». _Tomó entre sus dedos uno de los frutos rojos para llevarla hasta sus labios y darle un pequeño mordisco. _«No es tan dulce como Gon», _su colita se meció de un lado hacia el otro, animadamente, a la par que una sonrisa gatuna aparecía en su rostro.

Se iba a divertir mucho con ese pelinegro.

* * *

Bien, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!** Luego de, eh, un mes y unos días, vuelvo con una actualización. ¿Lo estaban esperando? ***quizá ni lo esperaban y yo de entrometida vengo* **Lamento mi ausencia, dije que iba a volver tan día y no lo hice u_u ¡pero tiene un por qué!

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño; yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**_Advertencia: Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

Luego de recuperarse de aquel golpe, y lloriquear un rato a causa del dolor, se dirigió a tomar un desayuno ¡comer algo delicioso le haría olvidar de la pequeña hinchazón en su frente! O al menos eso hacía cuando se golpeaba y su querida Mito-san le trataba con ternura, curándolo y preparándole sus dulces favoritos; masajeó brevemente su frente lastimada sin detener su marcha, caminando descalzo por los pasillos, soltando pequeños bostezos.

Al llegar a la sala, lo primero que notó fue la televisión encendida y lo siguiente fue al albino, sentado en el sillón.

—B-buenos días… —murmuró un tanto somnoliento, restregando su ojo derecho con suavidad.

Las orejitas blancas del felino se irguieran y su cola se meciera de un lado al otro al escuchar la voz del pelinegro. —Buenos días Gon. —saludó con una sonrisa mirándolo por encima de su hombro—. ¿Te dolió el golpe?

Gon sonrió nerviosamente, rascándose con el dedo índice una de sus sonrojadas mejillas. —E-eh… s-sí… un poco.

Killua se recostó mejor en el sillón, sosteniendo firmemente el tazón con los dulces. —Eso te ocurre por ser torpe.

—¡O-oye! N-no es mi culpa…

—¿Ah no? ¿Y de quién es, genio?

Su rostro se sonrojó furiosamente. —T-también… e-es tuya. —replicó con un hilo de voz, no estando cien por ciento seguro de lo que decía. Y todo era mucho peor por sentir la penetrante mirada color zafiro sobre su ser—. P-por todo… lo q-que hiciste anoche.

—Ah eso—. El albino se encogió de hombros. —Tú lo disfrutaste, así que no te quejes.

—¡S-sí pero…! N-no tenías que ser tan brusco ¡me duele mucho la cadera! —le gritó un tanto molesto.

—¿Y eso por qué? Yo fui quien estuvo abajo en todo momento…

—S-sí pero… en las últimas tres tú me montaste.

La sonrisa malvada y un tanto perversa apareció en su rostro. —Y no me arrepiento de ello. En verdad eres bueno Gon. —dijo su nombre en una especie de ronroneo, tomando un dulce entre sus dedos y meterlo en su boca, lamiendo las yemas impregnadas de chocolate; tenía la intención de provocarlo, sin embargo, y para su mala suerte, no funcionó.

Parece que el sexo matutino no era una opción.

El pelinegro suspiró resignado antes de tomar asiento a su lado y observar distraídamente el televisor. No sabía si era una telenovela o el canal de clima, estaba más metido en sus propios pensamientos que en lo que sus ojos notaban; la conversación de hace unos momentos hizo que pensara en lo ocurrido ayer y, como un balde de agua fría, la "verdad" cayó en él.

Había intimado con alguien.

Perdió su virginidad.

De hecho, él y Killua habían perdido la virginidad juntos. Tuvieron su primera vez.

Esto último hizo que se sonrojara, porque era verdad. _«Él mismo me lo ha dicho. _» Pensó mientras una pequeña y dulce sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro. No sabía por qué, pero el solo recordarlo hacia que se sintiera feliz. Muchas de sus amigas le dijeron que debía ser especial, con una persona que quisiera, pero en cambio él lo hizo con alguien que había conocido hasta hace unas horas. _«Pero igual se sintió bien… y especial. »_ Jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos: ¿cómo lo habrá sentido Killua? ¿Qué pensaría de todo ello?

Recordar sus gemidos entrecortados, los ronroneos, oír su nombre salir de los labios rojizos e hinchados por los besos, sentir sus estremecimientos, su sensibilidad, las uñas incrustadas en su espalda; si cerraba los ojos, sentía todas las sensaciones a flor de piel. Trayéndole un cosquilleo en la piel, un repentino calor en las mejillas y el pecho, además de leves punzadas a la altura de su pelvis… y también su entrepierna.

Se había sentido tan bien, que deseaba internamente a que se repitiera. Pero, debido a cierto tipo de vergüenza, no se atrevía a pedirlo o siquiera a conversarlo.

Mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente. _«No. No seas un pervertido Gon… » _Pensaba suspirando al final, dejando las manos sobre su regazo, concentrándose en las imágenes que el televisor transmitía. _«Mejor deja de pensar esas cosas. »_ Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su frente. _«Además, no creo que a Killua le importe. »_

El pelinegro desvió la mirada a su compañero, notando como éste continuaba engullendo los chocolates, uno tras otro, tomándolos en un puñado y meterlos a todos en la boca sin dejar caer uno; Gon puso los ojos en blanco. Confirmado, Killua no era un gato, era un completo cerdo. Pero no por las cosas pervertidas que decía, sino por cómo estaba comiendo; ¡hasta no parecía importarle que estaba siendo observado por alguien más!

Una pequeña vena latió en su frente. Sus hombros se tensaron al igual que sus orejas y la cola antes de fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿Qué tanto estaba mirándolo? ¡¿Qué nadie le había enseñado que es mala educación mirar a las personas de esa manera?! Ese estúpido chiquillo estaba casándolo de quicio, y cansado de ser contemplado en silencio decidió ponerle fin.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¿No crees que eso es mucho chocolate?

Al oír aquella pregunta el albino se detuvo, volteó la vista hasta su acompañante y le miró detenidamente, pasando la mirada por todo su cuerpo, hasta que se dignó a responder: —Naah…—. Y continuó con sus dulces.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Bien por ti. —dijo asintiendo mirando distraídamente el televisor.

—Killua…

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

—Te hará mal al estómago. No es bueno comer tanto dulce… —decía con una sonrisa un tanto tímida al final—. Deberías comer otra cosa.

Ver esa expresión preocupada en el rostro de Gon hizo que un repentino calor se adueñara de su pecho mientras que un sonrojo se situaba en sus mejillas. ¿En verdad le interesaba su salud? Era tan extraño el comportamiento de ese chiquillo, pero, no iba a negar que ese lindo y encantador moreno le tentaba de una sobremanera; esa persona, ese joven hombre, que le había ayudado y ofrecido su morada como refugio, tratándolo amablemente.

Le gustaba Gon. Eso lo tenía claro, le gustaba mucho, se sentía atraído por él.

_«Si no fuera así, no me habría acostado con él. »_ Se dijo a sí mismo, recordando perfectamente como esas cálidas manos se pasearon por toda su pálida piel desnuda. Un escalofrío recorrió por toda su columna vertebral. _«Agh. Diablos, maldito poco auto-control que tengo. »_ Se maldijo a sí mismo. Si ese calor continuaba en él, terminaría lanzándose a los brazos del más joven y se apoderaría de él de muchas maneras inimaginables.

Una repentina y un tanto descabellada idea surgió.

Era atrevida, lo sabía, y hasta incluso el pelinegro podía tomarlo a mal y rechazarlo, pero de cierta manera le excitaba mucho; ya hasta un cosquilleo comenzaba a aparecer en su entrepierna, latiendo levemente.

—Tienes razón…. —dice dejando a un lado el tazón con los chocolates, limpiándose el chocolate del labio inferior—. Lo mejor será comer otra cosa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Gon sonrió victorioso ¡al fin lo había escuchado! —Eso es mejor, así no te saldrán caries en las muelas. —mencionó moviendo las piernas de atrás hacia adelante—. Por cierto ¿Has desayunado? Oh, ya es medio día. ¿Entonces, qué quieres para el almuerzo y-?—. El repentino agarre en su muñeca le hizo callar. —¿Killua?

—Eso no hace falta...—. De un tirón lo acercó hasta él, teniendo una mínima distancia que separaba ambos rostros. —Tengo otra cosa en mente.

—¿Ki-Killua…? —murmuró sin poder apartar la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos azules.

Siente los labios del albino sobre los suyos, rozándolos con ternura y cuidado, un efímero y mínimo contacto que había sido capaz de acelerar su corazón a mil por hora. El más joven sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, y deseoso buscó más de esos dulces y adictivos labios.

Usó dos de sus dedos para impedirse acercarse. —No, Gon~. —dijo su nombre en un ronroneo, escuchando como el otro gruñía por lo bajo.

El albino sonríe descaradamente antes de sentarse en el regazo del menor. Libera al moreno de su agarre y besa con ternura una de las mejillas sonrosadas, dejando que sus manos se colasen por debajo de la camisa y exploraran el firme pecho, sintiendo bajo la yema de sus dedos la calidez que emanaba; oyendo como a su "salvador" se le entrecortaba la respiración. Manteniendo esa sonrisa felina comenzó a mecer sus caderas, procurando que la entrepierna ajena se restregara con la suya.

Nerviosamente, movió la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. —Killuaah…—. Bajó su rostro sonrojado, notando como el _bulto crecía_. —Ngh… Killua…

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre?—. Lamió con lentitud su mejilla. —¿Uh? ¿Y esto? —preguntó al llevar una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna—. ¿_Todo esto_ es para mí?

Un agudo gritito brotó de sus labios cuando el mayor comenzó a masajear su erección vestida, sintiendo que por cada toque ese sector se humedecía más y más.

—Eres tan lindo, Gon~—. Su colita blanca se meció de un lado al otro mientras que sus orejas percibían el acelerado latir del corazón ajeno.

Killua sonrió encantado por la imagen que sus ojos percibían. Verlo a Gon sonrojado, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y la boca entreabierta. Sentía que su propia excitación estaba aumentando por cada segundo transcurrido; en un arranque de pasión, poseyó bruscamente la boca del más joven. Penetrando con su lengua su húmeda cavidad, acariciando la rosada lengua del otro, inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados para tener más alcance y rozar hasta el mínimo rincón posible. Su pálida mano se perdió entre los cabellos oscuros, obligándole a que se acercase mucho más.

Se oían los gemidos de ambos por toda la habitación, mezclados con los nombres del otro.

Besó por última vez esos labios rosados y comenzó a descender los suyos, pasando por la garganta. Se levantó de su regazo y manteniendo en su rostro una sonrisa coqueta se arrodilló en el suelo, quedando entre las piernas del pelinegro.

Lamió su labio inferior lenta y sensualmente, manteniendo fija su mirada azul zafiro en el rostro sonrojado del pelinegro. —¿Sabes Gon? Este gatito quiere algo… —dice en una especie de ronroneo.

—Killua… —murmuró entre suspiros, sintiendo como su respiración se volvía más y más errática.

—¿No quieres preguntarme qué quiero?—. Le obsequió una sonrisa seductora; creyendo que así solo podría encantar al más joven; sin detener los roces en los muslos descubiertos.

—Killua…

—Anda, pregúntame.

Gimió sonoramente echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente; a estas alturas, Gon no parecía estar consciente de nada y completamente enceguecido por el placer, cumplió el pedido del mayor. —¿Q-qué es… lo q-que quieres…?

—Quiero un poco de _leche._

Las mejillas de Gon se sonrojaron furiosamente al entender completamente la indirecta. —¡Ki-Killua!—. Una expresión de susto apareció en su rostro, y fue aún peor cuando el felino comenzó a desabotonar sus pantalones cortos, bajándolos hasta hacerlos desaparecer en algún rincón de la sala. —Killua… e-espera…

—Shhh… te va a gustar. —le interrumpió antes de que continuara—. Tú solo relájate… —murmuró al quitar la última prenda de vestir, dejando al descubierto la _erguida y mojada erección_.

Su lengua subió desde el nacimiento hasta llegar a la rosada e hinchada glande, repitiendo las acciones unas tres veces, mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre el muslo izquierdo la otra tomó la base del pene. Acercó su boquita hasta la punta, repartiendo pequeños besos por toda la zona.

—K-Ki…lluah… —dijo su nombre en un tono bajito.

Acompañando los movimientos de su mano, volvió a tomarlo entre sus labios y se aseguró de raspar con sus dientes la piel, solo para hacerle estremecer; lo veía en sus ojos, lo notaba en sus reacciones, a ese chiquillo le gustaba la adrenalina. ¿Y por qué no habría de dárselo? Parecía estar a gusto con la idea de ser lastimado; sintió como su propia excitación le hacía acelerar el pulso y tuvo el repentino impulso de satisfacer su necesidad, sin embargo, ver esa expresión en el rostro de Gon le hizo olvidarse de todo…

Porque solo él podría hacerle caer en la tentación.

Killua succionó hasta la mitad antes de tomarlo por completo, llevándolo hasta su garganta, agradeciendo no tener el relejo nauseoso.

Aquello era demasiado para el pelinegro.

Su pelvis se contraía y los espasmos eran cada vez peores. El calor que rodeaba su intimidad era embriagador, adictivo, y por sobre todo intenso. Los movimientos de esa lengua, de esas pálidas manos, y de la boquita sonrosada…

Elevando una de sus manos acalló los sonidos que provenían de su propia boca, mordiendo su puño, más no era suficiente. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no ceder. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, apretando en un puñado la tela de su camisa.

Oír solo la respiración del otro le decepcionó un poco. ¿Será que no le gusta lo que le está haciendo? Killua apartó su boca y elevó sus ojos azules hasta el rostro de Gon. —¿S-se siente bien? —preguntó un tanto temeroso por la respuesta.

Él se tensó mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar. —¡S-sí! ¡Sí! S-se siente b-bien… ¡M-muy bien! —respondió nerviosamente, apretando los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron claros.

El albino sonrió levemente antes de volver a tomar el miembro entre sus labios. Ocultó algunos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja y continuó con la felación. Colocó las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros y balanceó velozmente su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, sintiendo como su pelo era tironeado por su compañero. Sujetó sus muslos firmemente, usándolos como un impulso para obtener más de ese dulce que el moreno le obsequiaba.

Cerró suavemente sus ojos, priorizando solo su sentido del gusto. _«Gon… » _Sus mejillas se abultaron al volver a tomarlo completamente en su boca. _« Es tan… dulce… Incluso en esto él es dulce… »_ Pensaba divertido, centrando sus ojos color zafiro en el rostro sonrojado.

Gon trago saliva con pesadez. Su entrepierna latió y un repentino calor se acentuó en su pelvis. _Estaba cerca_.

Apretó los dientes hasta que sus encías dolieran. Una parte suya quería detener todo, alejarse del albino, mientras que otra parte solo deseaba disfrutar un poco más de ese muchacho, sentirlo íntimamente, al igual que la noche anterior.

Ese conocido cosquilleo apareció. —Ki-Killua… ya-ya… basta… —balbuceó nerviosamente. Posando sus manos sobre las mejillas regordetas del mayor. _«N-no… no quiero que sea en su boca. »_ Sus manos ascendieron hasta la cabeza albina y entre sus dedos tomó algunos cabellos—. ¡Killua, y-ya basta!

Al sentir que llegaba a su clímax Gon tiró de los cabellos de Killua, obligándolo a que apartase su boca de la entrepierna, sin embargo, el líquido blanco terminó por manchar el pulcro rostro de Killua: su boca, su nariz, y tanto como la mejilla y ojo derecho; el hilo de saliva se rompió y varios rastros blanquecinos caían por su barbilla.

—¡G-Gon! —gritó su nombre mientras le fulminaba con la mirada al sentir sus mejillas sonrojándose furiosamente.

Todo su rostro se volvió carmín por la vergüenza. —¡Lo-lo-lo siento! —exclamó en un tono agudo sacándose de inmediato su camiseta azul y comenzar a limpiarlo—. Lo siento Killua. Y-Yo… yo ¡intente avisarte! Lo siento… n-no pude…

—Está bien. —lo interrumpió—. No fue… nada grave—. Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, degustando la humedad impregnada en ellos.

—P-pero… debí avisarte… y no jalarte del cabello así de fuerte…

—Sí, eso último no debiste hacerlo.

Gon se hundió más en la miseria. —Lo siento. —murmuró por cuarta vez; cubriéndose la entrepierna con sus manos.

Killua suspiró antes de levantarse del suelo y sentarse al lado del pelinegro. —Iba a tragármelo. —dijo de repente—. Y me sorprendió que no me dejaras hacerlo.

—N-no es eso…

—¿Ah no?

—E-es que… no sé… sentí que era injusto…

_«¿Injusto? »_ Repitió en su mente mirando asombrado a su compañero. ¿Había oído bien? —¿Injusto? —repitió un tanto confundido—. ¿Por qué injusto?

—Q-quiero decir… a ti nadie te estaba acariciando…. Nadie hacia que te sintieras bien. —murmuró sin que el nerviosismo y la vergüenza desaparecieran de su cuerpo.

Verlo tan apenado, con el rostro completamente sonrojado, le hizo sonreír con dulzura. _«En verdad actúa como un niño. »_ Piensa mientras levanta una de sus manos y acaricia con la yema de sus dedos la rosada mejilla regordeta. _«Pero, es algo lindo y tierno de su parte. »_ Su dedo índice y el pulgar pellizcan la piel y comienzan a estirarla con la intención de molestar al más joven.

—¡Ki-Killua…!

—Eres un idiota si piensas eso.

—Whaah ¡Duele, duele, duele!

—Pero creo que me estoy acostumbrando a ello...—. Su mirada azulina se suavizó, siendo cubierta al final por un velo de cariño_. «Es extraño que me sienta así por alguien a quien acabo de conocer… »_ Analizó su situación con el moreno: hace veinticuatro horas atrás estaba cumpliendo las ordenes de su familia al pie de la letra y ahora, ahora estaba en la casa de ese chiquillo. Intimando con él, volviéndose adicto a cada uno de sus besos, caricias, abrazos, dejando marcarse por Gon. _«En verdad es extraño… yo… no soy así. Pero… siento que por él sí puedo serlo… »_

Al sentir su mejilla libre, restregó la zona rojiza con una mueca molesta en el rostro. —Mou… e-eres malo Killua. —masculló haciendo un mohín al final—. Deberías ser más…. ¿Killua?

El albino se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando boca arriba del sillón, recostando la cabeza sobre uno de los almohadones. Sus manos desabrocharon nerviosamente sus pantalones lila y con algo de torpeza los arrojó al suelo, quedando con la ropa interior y la camisa oscura puestas.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojaron furiosamente. ¿Por qué se estaba desnudando delante de él? —Ki…llua…

—Según t-tú… todo fue injusto ¿no?—. Rozó su labio inferior con el dedo índice mientras su colita se posaba sobre su cadera izquierda, descansando en ese lugar. —En ese caso ¿Por qué no me devuelves el favor?

Gon lo pensó durante varios segundos, tratando de comprender _cómo_ podría devolverle el favor. —Killua…

—Ven… —pidió al estirar ambos brazos, entrelazando sus manos con las ajenas y las guiaba hasta el elástico de sus calzoncillos; obligándolo a que los bajase lentamente.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de sus acciones, se dejó guiar por las indicaciones del mayor. Terminando de deshacerse de la prenda de vestir y pasear tiernamente sus manos por la piel desnuda, sintiendo como el otro se estremecía bajo su tacto; aquello emocionó al pelinegro. Acarició el lado interno de ambos muslos, sin siquiera llegar a rozar la entrepierna, ganando varios suspiros por parte del albino.

—G-Gon…

Sus ojos ya oscurecidos se posaron sobre el rostro sonrosado. —¿S-sí?

—Tócame… —suplicó en un tono ronco, soltando un gemido grave cuando la mano del menor rozó su colita blanca.

—¿Q-qué… quieres-?

—T-tócame, por favor…—. Abrió un poco más las piernas, llegando a tocar el suelo con uno de sus pies. —L-lo…. Necesito…

Titubeando, el pelinegro accedió a cumplir el pedido.

Comenzó dando pequeños golpecitos en la glande con su dedo índice, hasta hacer movimientos circulares en ella, acariciando el contorno, rascando con suavidad la pequeña hendidura mojada... Lo sintió estremecer y le gustó, le gustó demasiado… con mucho cuidado, rodeó por completo la entrepierna del mayor, sintiendo los latidos contra la palma de su mano, subiendo y bajando lentamente.

El albino cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de aquellas caricias. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin saber cómo controlar el manojo de emociones en su pecho; el moreno se situó entre sus piernas, entrecerrando los ojos y mantener la mirada fija en el rostro de su compañero. Viéndolo abrir la boca, teniendo algunos hilillos de saliva uniendo sus labios, el rostro completamente sonrojado hasta las orejas, los ojos oscurecidos, la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo temblando.

Su mano continuó moviéndose a un ritmo constante, manteniendo la firmeza, dando ligeros apretones, mientras que la otra se deslizó por debajo de la camiseta del otro joven hasta llegar al pezón libre y atraparlo entre sus dedos, pellizcándolo, ganando otro gemido ronco.

—G-Gon... aah… Nghh… Gon… —gemía al sentir el miembro semi-erecto del moreno restregándose contra su muslo.

Besó esos labios rosados con ternura antes de ocultar el rostro contra el hombro ajeno, chupando la piel hasta que quedasen marcas rojizas. Los labios de Gon se sentían muy bien, que Killua no podía creer que estuviese sintiendo algo como así, tan suave, tan delicioso, tan prohibido para la mirada ajena, que solo quería más de ellos.

Su espalda se arqueó levemente y empujó su pelvis en busca de más. —G-Gonnnh…—. Sus afiladas uñas se incrustaron en la espalda vestida.

La saliva pasó lentamente por su garganta. Aquella vista era demasiado como para ser real, se sentía como en un sueño.

Ya seguro de sí mismo, tomó ambos miembros y comenzó a acariciarlos juntos. _Restregándolos el uno con el otro_. Rozándose, tocándose entre sí, humedeciéndose, impregnando en la piel ajena sus propios jugos. Estimulándose más y más. Cegados completamente por la pasión y lujuria.

Llevándolos más cerca del éxtasis final.

Mecieron sus caderas a ritmos diferentes, con torpeza y ansiedad, en busca de más.

Enceguecido por el deseo, Killua tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Gon y estampó sus labios con los suyos, sin importarle mucho el rastro de saliva que caía por su labio inferior.

Un beso completamente desenfrenado y hambriento; ese fue el detonante para que el clímax llegase.

El beso acalló sus gemidos y terminó por ahogar sus gritos lujuriosos. Cinco, seis chorros brotaron de la pequeña hendidura, manchando sus manos, la entrepierna ajena, parte de sus estómagos, incluso llegaron a empapar sus camisas.

Los espasmos y estremecimientos drenaron sus energías.

Eso había sido increíble; pero, no podía compararse a lo que habían hecho la noche anterior; y esperaban que volviese a repetirse.

Su tacto y piel. Su calidez. Su voz clamando el nombre del otro.

Completamente exhausto, Gon cayó rendido contra el pecho del mayor, siendo capaz de sentir ciertos _líquidos _entre sus torsos. Suavemente cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la cercanía del otro; Killua se encontraba en un estado similar. Envolvió uno de sus brazos en torno de la cintura del menor mientras que el otro se posaba en su cabeza, dejando que sus dedos se perdiesen en los cabellos húmedos oscuros. Lamió su labio inferior y ronroneó gustoso al sentir el cálido aliento del pelinegro rozando su piel.

—Killua…

Al oír aquella voz, bajó la vista y se encontró con una dulce mirada color almendra. —¿Sí?

Sus labios se curvaron lentamente hacia arriba, formando una tímida sonrisa que fue capaz de encantar al mayor. —Ahora… ya no es injusto. —murmuró bajito recostando sus manos sobre los pálidos pectorales, desprovistos de vello.

Killua también sonrió; pero la de él era una sonrisa apenada, un tanto avergonzada. —G-Gon…—. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar. —Está bien….

—¿Si, verdad?—. Rió por lo bajo sin entender muy bien el por qué. —Killua…

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Podemos quedarnos así por un rato?

Torció sus labios en una mueca de disgusto. —P-pero estamos todo mojados y pegajosos… necesitamos un baño—. De repente, su típica sonrisa felina apareció y empujó un tanto brusco al pelinegro de encima suyo.

Su rostro se estampó contra el suelo y gritó adolorido. —¡Killua!

—Te hice venir dos veces, por lo tanto tú tienes que llevarme al baño y asearme.

Masajeándose la nariz hinchada, Gon murmuró un _"¿por qué yo?"_ sin detener las caricias a la zona del golpe. Fulminando con la mirada al albino. ¿Cómo se atrevía a empujarlo de esa manera? ¡Eso sí que había dolido!

—Ya te lo dije. —replicó cruzándose de brazos con un aire victorioso en el rostro—. Anda, vamos.

Resignado, Gon suspiró y se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad. Miró al oji-azul molesto, quien lo único que hizo fue estirar sus brazos manteniendo una mueca divertida en su rostro, y al entender su pedido lo cargó estilo _"nupcial"._ Pasando un bazo por debajo de las delgadas y pálidas piernas, mientras que el otro sostenía con firmeza su espalda.

El albino lo felicitó mientras se acomodaba contra su pecho, envolviendo los brazos en torno de su cuello, y ronroneaba lindamente; la situación era molesta para el joven Freecss. No era de su agrado. Sin embargo, no todo era tan malo… tener a Killua entre sus brazos le gustaba.

Y mucho.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

—¡Killua! ¡¿Podrías atender el teléfono?! ¡Estoy en la ducha!

El albino, quien seguía mirando el televisor distraídamente, suspiró con resignación. ¡Ahora debía levantarse, moverse de su lugar de comodidad, para atender la condenada llamada! El celular sonaba como un loco desde hace unos diez minutos y sea quien sea la otra persona parecía tener urgencias de hablar con el pelinegro.

_«¿Quién llamaría a estas horas? »_ Preguntó haciendo un mohín al final. Chasqueando la lengua, se levantó del sillón, tirando a un lado el almohadón que estaba en su regazo, tomó el celular con su mano derecha. Por si acaso, dejó que sonase unas dos veces más y comprender que esa persona estaba deseoso por hablar con Gon decidió atenderlo.

Pero muy a su pesar.

—Ho-

Una estruendosa, y un tanto alegre, voz lo interrumpió. _—¡Gon! ¡Mi querido amigo! ¡¿Por qué no me atendiste las llamadas?! Eres un desconsiderado, pero de todas formas te queremos. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has tenido algún inconveniente con tu padre o tu tía? ¿O será que tienes a una linda niña contigo? Ahhhh… ya entiendo. Picarón. Esa es la razón por la cual faltaste a nuestra reunión de la semana pasada ¿no? ¡Ese es mi Gon! Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú; el día estaba horrible, llovía a cantaros y era perfecto para…_

Killua solo escuchaba puro _"blah, blah, blah, blah"_ por lo cual alejó el teléfono de su rostro.

Aún podía escuchar claramente cada palabra de ese hombre, sus agudos oídos se lo permitían, pero como éste no decía algo sumamente interesante dejó que hablase solo como un idiota. Esperando, no tan pacientemente, a que cesara con su parloteo y así poder hablar.

_«Y luego dicen que las mujeres hablan mucho… este tipo las supera. »_ Pensaba divertido, tamboreando sus dedos contra el almohadón del sillón. Ya había perdido el hilo del programa, por lo que no tenía sentido observar el televisor.

Los minutos se le hacían largos y esa charla parecía no tener fin.

_—…-Y le dije: ¡Con una mujer así prefiero seguir soltero! Quiero decir, no me siento atraído por abuelitas y-_

Aclaró su garganta, comenzó a toser e hizo un sinfín de sonidos pero nada parecía traer el resultado que esperaba. _«¡Este idiota no se calla! » _Tomó un poco de aire. Debía calmarse y hablar civilizadamente. —Disculpa…

_—…-Si crees que yo estoy peor ¡deberías ver a Kurapika! Cada dos por tres se le acercan niños como tú, quiero decir en edad, para pedir salir en una cita ¡Porque les gustan las mujeres de veinte años en adelante! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Mujeres!_

Dio un pequeño brinco en el sillón ante la estruendosa y chillona carcajada.

Aquel sonido había sido capaz de dañar sus orejitas. Y eso que el teléfono estaba a la altura de su boca ¡ni siquiera lo apoyaba contra sus oídos!

Estuvo a punto de mandarlo al demonio y estampar el celular contra la pared más próxima, pero luego recordó que todo esto era por Gon. Le estaba haciendo un favor. Solo esperaba que el pelinegro apareciese y atendiera a su amigo; ¿por qué era su amigo, no?; así él podría seguir con su vida normal. Comiendo chocolates o viendo la televisión como un desocupado…

Pero en cambio tenía que _hablar_ con un idiota.

O mejor dicho _intentar hablar_ con un idiota.

—Uh…—. Miró la pantalla, notando el nombre que resaltaba en letras negras. —¿Leorio? —lo llamo un tanto confundido, esperando que ese fuera el nombre del extraño.

Hubo una repentina pausa. _—¿Gon, te sientes bien? Tu voz se escucha rara…_

La otra persona sonaba alarmada, un tanto preocupada, pero no había reclamado por el nombre. _«Entonces así se llama… »_ Concluyó aliviado. Ese tal _Liorio_ debía ser amigo de Gon, sino ¿por qué se preocuparía tanto por él? No tendría sentido. —Mira yo…

_—¿No estarás enfermo? Que extraño. Con lo raro que eres, me parecía que no eres de los que se enfermaba… ¡No te ofendas! Mira que lo digo con cariño porque te quiero_—. Se escuchó como aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. _—¿Lo sabes no? E-e-eres uno de mis queridos amigos…_

—E-escucha…

_—¡Te quiero tanto!_

¿Era su impresión o Leorio comenzó a lloriquear? Killua tuvo que morderse la lengua para no largarse reír. Estaba a punto de carcajearse por la situación tan descabellada. ¿Hablando con un extraño como si fuesen amigos? ¡Era tan tonto! Pero todo tenía su límite.

Y el del albino ya había sido traspasado.

Todo su rostro se enrojeció por la ira y el humo brotaba de sus orejas.

_—¡Nuestra amistad podrá-!_

¡Listo! ¡Eso era todo!

Lo interrumpió cansado de oír esa sarta de tonterías y en un corto periodo de tiempo. —¡Ya cállate estúpido viejo! —gritó al teléfono, sintiendo como una vena palpitaba en su frente.

_—¡No me digas viejo, moco-! Un momento._ —murmuró para sí antes de guardar silencio; Killua contó mentalmente hasta tres hasta que_…—¡Tú no eres Gon!_

_«Al fin me escuchó. »_ Soltó un pequeño suspiro, exhausto y a la vez aliviado de que esto se había terminado; ahora ambos podrían hablar como personas civilizadas. —Oye, escúchame…

—¡_Tú no eres Gon! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MI AMIGO?! ¡Habla!_

—E-ey. Tranquilízate, y-yo no…

_—¡Policía! ¡Policía! ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡S.O.S! ¡Hepl me, please!_

—O-oye.

—_¡¿Cómo que no puede ayudarme?! ¡Le hicieron algo a mi amigo!_—. Vociferaba a los cuatro vientos con desesperación. _—¡Pero si estoy hablando con quien tiene aprisionado a mi amigo_!—. A lo lejos se oían las sirenas de los coches policiales y ambulancias. _—No ¡No estoy alcoholizado! Al menos no a estas horas…_

Esto era mucho para Killua. Se cubrió el rostro con la mano y se dejó caer contra el sillón. Ya de solo oír toda esa sarta de incoherencia se sentía exhausto, como si hubiese asesinado a más de un millón de personas en menos de una noche ¡Y eso sí que era exhausto! Bufó y volvió la vista al techo, escuchando aún los griteríos del hombre.

_«Que alguien le pegue por mí ¡por favor! Así se calla de una vez. »_ Pensaba ocultando su mirada, rogando a que toda esa locura se detuviera de una buena vez. Movió sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante y tronó los dedos de sus manos luego de lanzar el teléfono sobre una almohada. Además de molesto y cansado estaba aburrido…

Solo esperaba encontrar algo conque entretenerse y poder ignorar la llamada de ese sujeto.

—Killua ¿atendiste la llamada?

¡Y sus suplicas fueron escuchadas!

_«¡Alabado ser el Señor! »_ Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro antes de sentarse correctamente y voltear su rostro en dirección al sonido. Buscando con la mirada al pelinegro de ojos almendra. —Sí pero…—. Su voz comenzó a disminuir hasta enmudecer por completo. Sintió su boca seca y como las palabras se enredaban con su lengua, pero aun así, mantuvo sus ojos azules fijos en quien acababa de llegar.

Gon estaba allí, a unos metros del sillón, mirándole con esa sonrisa amable que tanto le caracterizaba. Pero eso no era lo que le había dejado sin habla, sino verlo totalmente diferente de cómo lo conocía: ¡su cabello estaba caído! Ya no se erguía como si estuviese desafiando la gravedad. Ahora caía lindamente por su frente, húmedo, mojado, con poco volumen, dándole un aspecto más aniñado del que ya tenía.

Se veía sumamente adorable.

—G-Gon… —dijo su nombre de forma entrecortada, creyendo que el corazón se le escaparía en cualquier momento.

Dejó la toalla sobre sus hombros y con sus manos retuvo cada extremo. —Je je. Lamento haberte hecho esperar—. Tomó asiento a su lado, sonriéndole. —¿Quién era?

—¿Q-quién… era… quién?

—La persona que llamó.

—¡A-ah! E-eso… —balbuceó nerviosamente apartando la mirada. Percibiendo como un conocido calor se centraba en su entrepierna y como sus mejillas se coloreaban más y más.

El pelinegro lo miró un tanto curioso, pero luego apartó la vista al buscar su teléfono. Al encontrarlo, lo tomó con cuidado y revisó quien había llamado.

_«¿Uh? La llamada no terminó. »_ Haciendo una pequeña mueca, aproximó el celular a su oído y murmuró un _"¿hola?"_ en un tono cuidadoso.

_—¡…Ya, ya, ya! ¡Pagaré la multa y dejaré de gritar en la calle!_

Con solo escuchar ese grito, había sido capaz de reconocer aquella voz al instante. —¡Leorio! —exclamó en un tono animado—. ¿Eres tú, no?—. _«A menos que alguien haya robado su teléfono… y su voz. » _Concluyó, sintiéndose estúpido al final.

_—¡…Como ya le dije oficial, yo-! Espere… ¡Gon! ¡Gon, ¿eres tú?!_

El pelinegro se rió. —Por supuesto Leorio ¿Quién más si no?

_—¡Gon! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú quien me habla! Pensé que algo te había pasado…_ —decía entre lloriqueos—. _E-ese niño extraño que me atendió… ¡creí que alguien te había secuestrado! Ya hasta incluso había llamado a la policía…_

_«Uh… es algo que él haría… »_ Pensaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. —No estoy secuestrado, Leorio. Estoy con un amigo…

_—¿Amigo?_

_«¿Amigo? » _Sus ojos azules se abrieron completamente al oír esa última palabra. ¿En verdad Gon lo consideraba como un amigo? La sola idea de que fuera cierto le hizo feliz, trayendo una sensación cálida a su pecho; pero, una pequeña parte suya se sentía miserable. ¡Quería más! Quería mucho más que esa simple "amistad"…

—_Está bien, si tú lo dices. ¡En verdad me tenías preocupado, enano!_

—Je je. Lo siento, no era mi intención.

—_Mmm… ¡Espero que así sea!_

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No estoy mintiendo!

_—¡Mas te vale!_

Al ver como el pelinegro depositaba su completa atención a la llamada, Killua se sintió un tanto desplazado. Incomodo por la familiaridad en que esas personas se trataban. ¡Parecía como si a Gon no le interesase otra cosa más que ese Leorio! Todo por como sonreía, fruncía el entrecejo o se largaba a reír; eran cosas que no hacía con él. ¿Cómo se entendía? ¡Lo hacía con otros ¿pero con él no?!

La incomodidad pasó a un segundo plano; ahora eran los celos los cuales dominaban al felino.

Estaba celoso.

Completamente celoso.

Y le dolía. Le dolía no tener la atención del muchachito para sí. Verlo tan _alegre_, feliz, y despreocupado le gusta… pero quería ser él quien provocara esas emociones; aquella último le trajo a la memoria las veces en que intimaban. La viva imagen del moreno, sonrojado, respirando agitadamente, teniendo esa faceta pervertida mientras sus ojos se oscurecían más y más. ¡Ese era su consuelo! Nadie, absolutamente nadie, había sido capaz de ver esa faceta del menor.

Solo él.

Solo Killua Zoldyck fue capaz de verlo; y desatar esa pasión y lujuria que estaban ocultas en el cuerpo del pelinegro.

_«Ese es mi único consuelo. » _Se le aproximó sigilosamente, quedando detrás de él, y con suma e infinita ternura se apoderó de su cintura. Un firme agarre bastaba._ «Él se entregó a mí, como yo lo hice con él… no hubo, ni habrá nadie más… solo él. Solo Gon. »_ Aspiró la dulce fragancia de su perfume natural, deleitándose con ella. _« Desearía que él lo entendiera así. »_ Pensó cerrando dulcemente sus ojos y dando un leve apretón a su agarre.

_—… y por eso ya no soy aceptado en ese Club de Karaoke._

—¿En serio?

—_Sí. Aunque, pienso que es mejor así… uno hace ridiculeces al estar ebrio._

—Tú eres el mejor haciendo eso…—. Sonrió victorioso al oír que su amigo se enojaba; había ignorado las caricias del albino, sin embargo, estas llegaron a un punto en que no podía dejarlas pasar. —L-Leorio… e-espera un momento. —mencionó un tanto nervioso, apartando el celular de su oído—. Killua… ahora n-no. —dijo mirando por encima de su hombro al albino. Éste no parecía prestarle atención y continuó besando y mordiendo su cuello.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó en un tono infantil, creyendo que así podría convencerlo.

—Tengo que hablar con él…—. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que la húmeda lengua se pasease por toda su extensión.

—Bien. —respondió de mala gana sentándose a su lado, cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora no quiero nada de ti…

Gon suspiró. ¿Por qué Killua tenía que comportarse así? ¡Ni que fuera un niño! _«Estará enojado conmigo si no hago algo. »_ Pensaba con preocupación hasta que una idea surgió de repente. _«Tal vez eso pueda funcionar. »_ Una pequeña sonrisa apareció, junto con un suave tinte rosado en sus mejillas. —Ven aquí… —pidió en un murmullo extendiendo sus brazos.

Killua se negó rotundamente, pero al ver la sonrisa coqueta en el rostro del pelinegro y su mirada amable no pudo resistirse más. Y con rapidez se lanzó a sus brazos, ocultando la cabeza en su hombro mientras comenzaba a ronronear. Aspirar el aroma de Gon, el dulce y adictivo perfume, le hacía tan feliz… aunque no supiera por qué.

Esa persona le hacía sentir bien, en casa.

—G-Gon…

—Shhhh… trata de no hacer tanto ruido. —murmuró luego de acomodarlo en su regazo, metiendo su mano por debajo de la camiseta y acariciar el pálido torso con ternura—. ¡Leorio! Gracias por esperar…

—_No hay problema… ¿Y qué hacías?_

—A-ah eso… estuve atendiendo a un gato.

_—¿Un gato?_

—Si. Lo encontré y quiere un poco de mi atención—. Sacó su mano y comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna del mayor por encima del pantalón. —Pero descuida, ya está tranquilo…

_—¿Tienes una mascota?_

Gon sonrió. —Podría decirse… —dijo con un aire divertido; escuchando como el albino bufaba por lo bajo—. Cambiando un poco de tema. ¿Cómo has estado?

—_Bien, bien. Ocupado por los estudios, me están matando lentamente._ —masculló por lo bajo eso último; ganando una risilla por parte del menor—. _En fin… ¡Ah sí! ¡El motivo de la llamada! Casi lo olvido… ¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunión? Kurapika y yo estábamos esperándote, pero supusimos que vendrías…_

—Ehehe… me quedé dormido y cuando desperté ya era tarde. ¡Pero igual llegue hasta el parque! S-solo que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y bueno… e-eso_…—. «¿Cómo le explico que me encontré a alguien y ahora esa persona está viviendo en mi casa? »_ Pensaba antes de darle un ligero beso a la mejilla del albino.

—_Mmm. Eso es algo que tú harías…_

—¡Oye!

—_Ey, tranquilo. Solo estoy bromeando ¿lo sabes verdad?_

—¡Por supuesto! Sé que es una broma. —dijo con su normal entusiasmo; de la misma manera, adentró su mano en el interior de los calzoncillos y acarició directamente la erección del albino, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo en un ritmo constante—. Tengo que llamar a Kurapika para disculparme con él por faltar a la reunión…

—_Tienes ra- ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué con él sí y conmigo no?_

Se rió por lo bajo ante aquel berrinche. —Lo siento Leorio. —murmuró sinceramente mientras acomodaba el cuerpo ajeno contra su pecho y recostaba la cabeza contra su hombro.

_—¡Así está mejor!_ —ultimó en un tono alegre_—. ¿Sabes? Tenemos que juntarnos de una vez por todas, pero esta vez, asegurémonos de que sea un día soleado._

—¿Quieres que nos reunamos? —preguntó en un tono curioso sin detener sus caricias.

_—¡Por supuesto!_

Tal vez sea la idea de ser descubiertos, pero, el albino nunca antes había estado tan excitado como en esta ocasión.

Todo el ambiente se sentía más caliente.

Si no fuera porque estaba mordiéndose la lengua y el lado interno de la mejilla, estaría gritando el nombre de Gon con desesperación. Suplicándole que le tocase más rápido; por el momento, dejaba que su imaginación volase y se hiciese cargo de la situación. Creyendo que, en vez de una mano, era la _boca _del menor la que atendía su _necesidad_.

Inconscientemente, Killua empujó las pelvis hacia arriba. Tratando de conseguir más de esa fricción. —Ngh… G-Gon… —balbuceó mientras una mueca de placer adornaba su rostro sonrojado. Levantó uno de sus brazos y tironeó el cabello oscuro.

—Por mí no hay problema ¡Estoy más que de acuerdo con la idea!

_—¡Genial! Ahora solo necesito avisarle a Kurapika._

—Pero ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?

—_Oh, eso no lo había pensado. Déjame que averigüe un poco y en la semana te envío un mensaje._

—¡Okay!

Su respiración empeoró, y ni siquiera con tomar grandes bocanadas de aire se solucionaban las cosas. El calor que sentía, junto con los espasmos, le estaba alterando demasiado. —M-mas… —pidió entre lloriqueos, acompañando con sus caderas los movimientos; necesitaba su liberación—. G-Gon…

—_Uhh… tengo que colgar, tengo un examen mañana. Si no cierro la boca, no podré estudiar bien._

—Entiendo. No hay problema ¡No te olvides de avisarme, eh!

—_Okay. Cuídate Gon…_

—¡Tú también! —exclamó antes de cortar la llamada y guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su short color verde—. E-eres un pervertido Killua…

—T-Tú… tuviste… la idea…. —murmuró con la respiración entrecortada, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, siguiendo empujando su pelvis hacia arriba—… G-Gon… ¡P-por favor…! Ahh… Nghhh… tócame… a-anda…

_"Bueno"_ murmuró en un tono muy bajo, que incluso el albino pudo escuchar a la perfección.

Gon lo acomodó mejor en su regazo, y aceleró el movimiento de su mano, haciendo que su agarre fuese más brusco y áspero. Su mano libre se coló por debajo de la camisa, ascendió a un ritmo tortuoso por el trabajado abdomen, y atrapó entre sus dedos uno de los pezones. Estirándolos, estrujándolos con fuerza, rozando la cabeza con las yemas. Al cabo de unos minutos, sus dedos se humedecieron; mientras que Killua se mordía su puño izquierda, con la sola intención de no darle el gusto al moreno de escucharlo gritar, gemir por él. Si le gustaba, le encantaba que Gon supiera lo bien que se sentía que lo tocase, más su orgullo se lo impedía.

Cada pequeño músculo de su cuerpo se tensó, los espasmos se intensificaron, y un rastro de saliva caía por la esquina de su boca. El albino sintió que su erección latió una, dos, tres veces hasta que al fin consiguió alcanzar su clímax. Gimiendo en un tono ronco, y arqueando levemente la espalda cuando alcanzó su punto máximo, manchando la mano del moreno, sus piernas, y parte del sillón.

El felino lloriqueó extasiado.

El líquido se sentía caliente sobre su dermis, espeso y pegajoso; todo su cuerpo se sentía exhausto, fatigado. Aun su respiración no se había calmado, las mejillas se colorearon en un tono carmín, su visión se aguó y su corazón continuaba latiendo como un loco.

Killua usó una de sus manos para sujetar la barbilla de Gon y así poder adueñarse de sus labios, de una manera un tanto torpe y brusca. Pasional, desenfrenado. Pero al cabo de unos segundos el beso fue más tranquilo. Dulce y amoroso. Sus labios acariciaron los ajenos tiernamente, rozándolos, degustando su dulzura.

Al separarse, sus ojos se buscaron, mirándose mutuamente, mientras sentía que la respiración del otro acariciaba su propio rostro.

—Ki…llua… —dijo su nombre en un tono de voz, de tal manera, que el mayor no supo identificar—. Me gustó mucho… lo q-que hicimos.

El corazón del felino se aceleró bruscamente.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado, ocultando tras una cortina de cabello sus hermosos ojos azules, liberó a Gon de su agarre.

—Killua… —dijo su nombre al no recibir alguna clase de respuesta.

Pero el susodicho ya no estaba escuchándolo. Solo priorizaba a lo que estaba en su mente; se levantó rápidamente del regazo del menor y antes de que éste dijese algo volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos. Sentándose sobre sus piernas, recostando su mejilla contra el pecho del Freecss.

—¿Killua? ¿Qué sucede?

—Abrázame.

—¿Eh?

—¿M-me puedes abrazar… por favor? —suplicó en un murmullo, negándose rotundamente a mirarle el rostro; solo abrazó con más fervor al pelinegro, ocultando su mirada mientras sus dedos se perdían en los cabellos habanos.

—Okay… —respondió en un igual tono, abrigando con sus brazos la espalda del mayor. Comenzando a tararear una melodía que su tía le cantaba cuando se sentía triste.

El joven Zoldyck entreabrió sus ojos, percatándose de que algunas lágrimas intentaban salir, y volvió a cerrarlos apretando con fuerza los parpados.

Ni siquiera ese cálido abrazo podía calmar su angustia.

Se suponía que él no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones. ¡Pero allí estaba! Junto a un muchacho que conoció hace poco, a quien le entregó lo único que en él era inocente y puro, abrazándolo como si no lo quisiera dejar ir… sintiéndose de esa manera: anhelando estar al lado de Gon. Por siempre si es posible.

¡Pero él no estaba enamorado! No lo estaba. Solo era sexo, solo estaba fascinado por ese chiquillo de cabello negro y lindos ojos almendra. ¡Eso debía ser! Solo lujuria. Atracción sexual. Culpa de sus hormonas de adolescente promiscuo y calenturiento…

Eso no podía ser amor…

_¿O sí lo era?_

* * *

¡Nos vemos luego mis adorables mentes perversas! Cualquier cosita que tenga para decirme me lo dejan en los reviews o en un PM; no se olviden de portarse mal ;)

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola caros mios!** A que se sorprenden de encontrarme aquí ¿no? Bueno, paso a explicar: es que, el clima está muy feo por aquí u_u y tenía pensado publicar este capitulo el día domingo o el lunes, pero anuncian tormentas para todo el fin de semana y como que ya está lloviendo muy feo xD

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño; yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**_Advertencia: Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

La mañana había llegado. Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban en el dormitorio a través del ventanal, bañando con su luz a la cama matrimonial y a los dos individuos recostados en ella.

El muchacho de cabello negro sintió los rayos del sol bañando su piel bronceada. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, pudiendo admirar su alrededor. La sensación de calidez le hizo sonreír mientras se sentaba sobre el colchón, estirándose, y bostezando al mismo tiempo; si había algo que le gustaba, además de Isla Ballena y la comida de Mito-san, eran los días soleados; restregó su ojo con suavidad y terminó dejando ambas manos sobre su regazo.

_«Quiero comer algo. »_ Pensaba al idear lo que podría cocinar para el desayuno, tal vez un pastel o unas galletas estarían bien. _«Me pregunto qué le gustará a Killua... debería preguntarle- »_ Sus oídos percibieron los tiernos ronroneos, y algunos ronquidos, del mayor.

Con un aire curioso volteó la vista hacia su derecha, el lugar donde dormía el albino. Viéndolo atentamente.

Killua estaba boca arriba, la cabeza recostada sobre la almohada, con un brazo debajo de ella mientras que el otro yacía sobre su estómago. Tenía los ojos cerrados, un lento respirar, la colita blanca moviéndose ligeramente por encima de las sabanas, y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro; Gon supuso que, en algún momento de la noche, debió haberse removido intranquilo y quitó las sabanas de su cuerpo. Porque antes de dormir, él se cubrió con ellas el cuerpo entero ¡como si fuese invierno!

El pelinegro bajó su mirada al resto del cuerpo del mayor, sin poder dejar de admirarlo. Notando que la camisa de éste exponía la parte baja de su torso, revelando el estómago plano pero ligeramente musculoso, pálido como el resto de su cuerpo, mostrando hasta incluso los músculos de la pelvis. Con el elástico del short caído, mostrando un poco más de piel; notando también un ligero bulto a la altura de su entrepierna.

Esa imagen le hizo sentir un conocido cosquilleo a la altura del estómago. Gon se sonrojó. _«No… no debería. »_ Pensaba ante la repentina idea que apareció en su cabeza. _«Quiero decir… son normales estás cosas ¡digo! A mí me ha sucedido… »_ Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior_. «Y al parecer él sigue dormido… ¿será que no le molesta? »_

Después de todo, Killua siempre se lo hacía y Gon nunca tuvo la oportunidad de devolverle el favor. ¿Estaría mal hacerlo mientras que él estaba dormido? El pelinegro estaba en una especie de encrucijada, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

_«Podría contárselo luego y disculparme… »_ Se dijo a sí mismo tratando de convencerse. Siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto. _«Y no es como si estuviese haciendo algo malo ¡quiero decir! Estoy ayudándolo… esa erección se ve difícil. »_ Temeroso, estiró su mano derecha y palpó el miembro encubierto. Oyendo como el otro gruñía por lo bajo ante la simple caricia_. «Espero que Killua no me golpee por esto… »_

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, y tragándose todas sus dudas y miedos, comenzó a arrastrarse por cama y arrodillarse entre medio de las piernas del mayor. Posando sus manos a cada lado de las caderas, quedando el rostro a pocos centímetros de la entrepierna del albino.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gon, mirando directamente el bulto que se formó en los calzoncillos del mayor. Estiró sus manos hasta que sus dedos estaban tocando la cintura elástica de los calzoncillos azules, inconscientemente, sus labios se separaron cuando él comenzó a tirar hacia abajo la prenda, con mucha lentitud; tratando de no hacer un movimiento brusco y despertar al mayor; lo suficiente como para exponer por completo su intimidad.

Tan pronto como miembro desnudo de Killua se expuso, se tomó unos segundos para admirar su intimidad; lo había visto en muchas ocasiones y nunca se cansaba de ello. Le gustaba sentirlo, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Bajó la cabeza y dio una pequeña lamida.

Titubeante, temeroso e inseguro.

Pero al sentir esas dulces gotas tocando su lengua rosada, se olvidó de todo lo demás. Y gustoso continuó…

La lengua se movió lentamente por toda la erección, dejando un húmedo camino desde la base hasta la cabeza expuesta y dar en ese último lugar una profunda lamida. El mayor se removió intranquilo, haciendo que Gon se detuviese abruptamente; la expresión del albino había cambiado un poco, pero aún no había despertado; aliviado, siguió llevando a cabo su gran hazaña. Con su lengua lamió todo el contorno de los testículos, a Killua debe haberle gustado, porque lo escuchó gemir por lo bajo.

Elevó su mirada y notó el cambio de expresión del albino. Teniendo los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar pesadas respiraciones, un tinte rosado en las mejillas y el entrecejo fruncido; el más joven, quería ver más de esas reacciones, y sin pensarlo mucho decidió hacer lo que tanto estaba esperando.

Tomó la intimidad de Killua con su boca.

Era caliente, rígido pero extrañamente suave. Continuó descendiendo sus labios, centímetros a centímetro, hasta que un ligero estremecimiento hizo que se detuviera. Dejando que las paredes internas de sus mejillas rodearan todo el eje; el muchacho dormido soltó un gemido, un poco más fuerte que el anterior, sin embargo esta vez Gon no levantó la vista.

Ocultó su mirada color almendra, manteniendo la expresión serena en su rostro, y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo a un ritmo pausado, constante. Mientras balanceaba su cavidad; sintió un cosquilleo en su propio miembro, más terminó por ignorarlo al recordar su situación. Estaba satisfaciendo al mayor, no podría pensar en sus propias necesidades.

El felino empezaba a hacer ruidos más fuertes, gemidos, gruñidos suaves y los constantes lloriqueos. Sus pálidas piernas se tensaron y su colita blanca se removía inquietamente; claras señales de que estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

La única advertencia que Gon percibió fueron los leves latidos que sintió en sus labios.

Y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, sintió una gran erupción dentro de su boca. Se concentró en tomar todo lo que pudiese y no asfixiarse en el intento; el semen estaba caliente, y parecía desprender un peculiar aroma; el olor inundó los sentidos del pelinegro, sintiéndose embriagado por él; era un poco dulce, pero de igual manera lo disfrutó. Hizo todo lo posible para tragar todo lo que se ofrecía, aunque algún líquido se deslizaba por las esquinas de sus labios hasta llegar a la barbilla.

El menor no era consciente de que justo cuando estaba empezando a llegar al clímax, Killua se había despertado al sentir una increíble sensación en sus regiones inferiores.

Un poco mareado y desorientado, Killua centró su mirada azulina en el pulcro rostro ajeno. _«¿U-uh? ¿e-es es…? »_ Intentó sentarse sobre el colchón pero el calor en su intimidad era tan delicioso que el resto de su cuerpo no respondía. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus dedos se enredador entre los cabellos oscuros.

El moreno no se había movido y continuaba rodeando su sexo con esa linda boquita suya. Al estar más calmado deshizo su agarre y acarició con sus pulgares las regordetas mejillas; los ojos del más joven se abrieron. Aquella suave caricia lo despertó de su trance y de manera inmediata apartó su boca, liberando completamente al órgano flácido.

Gon sonrió dulcemente, sintiendo el gusto del líquido blanquecino sobre sus labios. Tomó entre sus manos la ajena y disfrutó de la caricia que le brindaba. Murmurando, con voz suave y baja, el nombre de Killua.

Oír su nombre salir de esos labios le gustó. —G-Gon... ¿Q-qué fue… eso? —preguntó con un tembleque en la voz, aun recuperándose de las sensaciones que le produjo el orgasmo.

El pelinegro sonrió dulcemente, antes de responder a su pregunta. —¡Algo que pensé que te gustaría!

Killua dio un bostezo suave, manteniendo la expresión amable, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados. Estaba bastante exhausto, fatigado, más no iba a negar que se encontraba en una especie de deleite.

—¿Te gustó?

—¿E-eh?

—¿Qué si te gustó? —volvió a preguntar, invadiendo poco a poco el espacio personal del otro.

Ante esa mirada, sus mejillas se colorearon con dulzura. Mordió su labio inferior, dudando si responder o no, sin embargo, ver la esa expresión tierna en el rostro del menor le hizo olvidar todos sus temores. —M-me…gustó mucho. —respondió con sinceridad. _«Gon será mi perdición. »_ Pensó al sentir como su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado.

El rostro del Freecss se sonrojó tiernamente, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, inclinándose un poco más y atrapar entre sus labios los ajenos. Un beso suave y tierno. Lento. Disfrutando el calor que ese breve contacto les otorgaba.

—Todavía estoy cansado… ¿Podemos dormir un poco más? —preguntó Killua con los ojos somnolientos, estirando sus brazos infantilmente para que el pelinegro se recostase sobre su pecho.

Gon dejó escapar una risa suave, accediendo a cumplir el pedido del mayor. Recostó la cabeza sobre el firme pecho, oyendo el calmado ritmo del corazón ajeno, con suavidad, ocultó sus orbes almendra; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Por su parte, Killua no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Aquello que había hecho Gon, no se lo había esperado. Si lo había imaginado y muchas veces, pero nunca creyó que el pelinegro lo haría de verdad; también le trajo el recuerdo de todas las veces en que estuvieron juntos. Unidos de una forma más íntima y especial. Repitiendo, noche tras noche, las mismas acciones.

_«Me pregunto… si está bien tener esta extraña relación. »_ Pensaba al tener ese sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza. Ocultó sus bellos orbes azules y se concentró en escuchar la calmada respiración ajena, y los latidos de su dulce y amable corazón_. «Incluso si es para esto…. Está bien… mientras pueda sentir que Gon me necesita, está bien. »_

Quizá en algún momento, todo sería más claro para él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Killua suspiró antes de sentarse en la banca y observar su alrededor.

El día estaba soleado, ni una nube en el cielo; en pocas palabras era un día precioso; familias, parejas, grupos de amigos ¡todos! Disfrutaban de una agradable salida; y Gon y él no eran la excepción, salvo que ellos estaban en el parque de diversiones por una razón.

Gon le había dicho que hoy se reuniría con unos amigos, dos viejos conocidos que no veía desde hace tiempo, y con quienes iba a encontrarse ese día de lluvia. Cuando él y el pelinegro se conocieron.

El solo recuerdo le hizo sonrojar y sintiéndose avergonzado bajó la mirada al suelo. _«Idiota. _—Pensó el mayor—. _Y soy más idiota yo por acompañarlo. »_

_"Si gustas, puedes quedarte en casa"_ le había dicho el pelinegro con esa estúpida y amable sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, puesto que su intención no era obligarlo a que hiciese algo que no quería. Pero Killua, sea por sus inseguridades, celos, emoción, estupidez o lo que fuere aceptó de inmediato acompañarle. Alegando que este sería un día muy aburrido si estaba solo; cuando lo que realmente quería decir era que no _deseaba quedarse solo_.

_«Ya me desquitaré por esto. »_ Intentó ocultar su sonrisa, más no pudo conseguirlo. —¿Son ellos? —preguntó al señalar hacia adelante, a una pareja que se aproximaba.

Gon miró en la dirección que era señalada y sonrió al final. —No, ellos no. Te dije que eran dos hombres. —respondió en un tono amable.

—Ah. —murmuró con desgano y volvió a mirar al frente—. ¿Y esos?

—Tampoco.

—¿Y esos?

—No.

—¿Qué tal esos?

—No Killua, esos no.

Killua bofó sonoramente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Qué acaso es el día de la pareja "rubia y morena" que hay muchos de ellos aquí? —dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

El pelinegro rió por lo bajo. —No tienes que sonar tan molesto, Killua—. Movió sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante. —Y otra cosa, te dije que ellos no son pareja.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro. —¿Ah no? Creí que sí…

—No. Te dije que ellos iban a venir juntos, no que estaban juntos. —mencionó al sonreír nerviosamente. Posando ambas manos sobre su regazo—. O al menos eso creo…

—¿Eso crees?

—He tenido ciertas sospechas, pero ¡Shhh!—. Llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios. —Ellos no lo saben. —murmuró mientras que sus labios se inclinaba hacia arriba, en una juguetona y divertida sonrisa—. Además, en cuestiones del amor, es mejor que las cosas sucedan a su propio ritmo. No hay por qué acelerar las cosas….

—¿A-ah sí? —dijo en un tartamudeo; sin saber por qué el repentino nerviosismo en su vos. _«Este idiota… »_ Sus mejillas se colorearon, su corazón se estrujó y dejó que algunos mechones de sus cabellos blancos cubriesen su frente—. ¿Y-y… desde cuando s-sabes tanto sobre parejas?

El pelinegro miró a su compañero, sin entender su comportamiento, sin embargo, optó por pasar eso por alto y le sonrió amablemente. —Puede que no sepa mucho, pero es lo que creo…

—No entiendo…

—Hay ciertas cosas que deben tomarse con calma. Si de todos modos vas a estar con esa persona ¿para qué apresurarse? Es mejor disfrutar la relación como corresponde. —mencionó en un tono alegre, sincero.

Pero antes de que Killua pudiese decir, el pelinegro ya se había levantado de su asiento y corrió hacia dos personas que se aproximaban. Gritando sus nombres como un loco; un loco o un estúpido.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la molestia, además de inflarse un poco, y sus labios se estiraron formando un pequeño puchero_. _La expresión de su rostro se suavizó, hasta que una linda sonrisa apareció. _«Eso es algo adorable en él. »_ Se levantó de su asiento y caminó rumbo a donde se encontraba el pequeño grupo.

Gon reía a carcajadas mientras era abrazado por uno de sus amigos. —Y-ya ¡Leorio! S-sí sigues así me voy a marear… —decía divertido, tratando de sujetarse al cuerpo del mayor para que no lo continuasen sacudiendo.

—¡Es que te he extrañado mucho! ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte! —lloriqueaba como un niño, abrazando con fuerza al más pequeño.

Por su parte, el rubio sonrió dulcemente; conmovido por la escena que sus ojos contemplaban. —Leorio, deja tranquilo a Gon. —pidió amablemente al posar una de sus manos sobre el mayor de sus amigos—. Si sigues así lo partirás en dos.

Sus mejillas se colorearon por la vergüenza y masculló un _"Sí querida"_ mientras dejaba al pelinegro sobre el suelo; y como era de esperarse, Kurapika se vengó de él y lo golpeó bruscamente en la cabeza. Sin importarle que terminase sobre el suelo.

El Freecss disfrutó de la escena, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no estallar en carcajadas. _«¡Es como en los viejos tiempos! » _Pensaba sintiéndose feliz por el reencuentro; hasta que recordó algo sumamente importante. _«¡Oh por Dios! ¡Killua! »_ Giró sobre sí mismo para buscar al albino, pero grata fue su sorpresa de verlo allí. A su lado, mirando con un aire curioso la "pelea" de los mayores. —Killua… —dijo su nombre en un tono aliviado.

El oji-azul le sonrió. —¿Ellos son tus amigos?

—Aja ¡Son ellos!—. Aclaró su garganta y tomó los brazos de sus amigos; aunque también lo hizo para que evitasen discutir. —Leorio, Kurapika… él es mi amigo, Killua. —mencionó mientras señalaba al albino, quien lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros—. Killua… ellos son Leorio y Kurapika. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ellos?

—Sí, lo recuerdo—. Llevó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. —Un gusto.

El rubio sonrió amablemente. —Un placer.

—¿Un amigo? —repitió sorprendido. _«Mmm ¿Será el mismo que me atendió? Su voz me suena conocida. »_ Pensaba al ver como su amigo y ese chiquillo hablaban animadamente, sonriéndose el uno al otro. _«¡Ahhh! No, no recuerdo haber oído esa voz. » _—. Bien. Los amigos de Gon, también son nuestros… —decía al revolver el cabello del menor.

—Lo que tú digas, _Liorio_…

—Es _Leorio._

—Lo que sea…

_«Parece que estos dos se llevaran bien. »_ Pensó Gon al pasar la mirada del casi doctor al felino, unos tres veces. —Eeehh… ¿Les parece bien si vamos a la cafetería primero?—. Los demás asintieron ante su propuesta, estando claramente de acuerdo.

Incluso al estar dirigiéndose al local, la plática no finalizó.

Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana. Realizaron su pedido y mientras esperaban por la comida charlaron de distintos temas, anécdotas, o cualquier pensamientos que se les cruzara por la cabeza; Killua los oía a todos atentamente. Gustosos de esta "reunión de amigos". Aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta, se estaba divirtiendo ¡y mucho!

—Así que… todos ustedes son Cazadores. —dijo al recibir su malteada y revolverla con el sorbete; a lo que los tres asintieron—. Vaya, no lo hubiera imaginado...—. Se volvió al pelinegro a su lado y entre sus dedos tomó su mejilla izquierda. —Y tú no te dignaste a contármelo…. Debería golpearte por andar ocultándome cosas…

Gon intentó defenderse, más el agarre se lo impedía. ¡Y es que era muy fuerte! —D-duele Killua ¡Duele!

—¿Ah sí? Pues te lo mereces.

Leorio sonrió ante el comportamiento de esos niños; y pues, como él era muy hombre, toda persona más joven y pequeña es un niño. —Es verdad, somos Cazadores… —repitió al señala su pecho con orgullo, levantando bien en alto la barbilla—. Y además, Kurapika y yo somos Zodiacos.

—¿Zodiacos?—. Su entrecejo se frunció ¿Dónde había oído eso? _«Ah, ya entendí. El abuelo me contó un poco sobre ellos y… »_ Su colita, escondida en el interior de su pantalón, se removió y una sonrisa felina adornó su pálido rostro. _«Je je… esto será divertido. »_ —Pues yo también lo soy.

—¡¿E-eh?! ¡Si solo hay doce!

—¡Sí lo soy!

—¿Ah sí? Entonces dime cual eres niño…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Killua se ensanchó. —Yo soy de Cancer —exclamó en un tono divertido, pero antes de que le pudiesen decir algo cambió de tema—. ¿Y tú Gon?

—Uh… no lo sé… —respondió al rascarse la mejilla con su dedo—. Pero cumplo el cinco de mayo.

—Creo que eres Tauro, o algo así, no estoy seguro…—. Se encogió de hombros y, con gran disimulo, se deslizó en su asiento para quedar junto al pelinegro. —Mejor lo averiguamos en casa…

Esa respuesta era suficiente para él. —Okay… —había dicho antes de compartir un pastel con el albino.

Kurapika tuvo que pensar en otra cosa para no reírse de la expresión de su amigo. —A lo que Leorio se refiere, es que formamos parte de un grupo selecto de Cazadores. Escogidos específicamente por el presidente de la asociación… —mencionó con total calma, para luego dar un pequeño sorbo a su té—. Pero como ya es una costumbre… él tiene la tendencia de hablar sin pensar detenidamente.

—¡Oye!

El albino sonrió y acomodó el sombrero en su cabeza. —Ah… entiendo. En pocas palabras_, Liorio _es un idiota—. _"¡Que es Leorio!"_ Escuchó el grito del otro joven, pero lo ignoró rotundamente. —Te compadezco. —murmuró al mirar al Kurta, antes de volver la vista a su amigo y pedirle un poco de su postre; tal como era de esperarse, Gon no se negó.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguna ocupación, Killua? —preguntó de una manera brusca, tosca, sin importarle demasiado como pudiese tomar el albino aquella pregunta; había desconfiado de aquel niño desde el momento en que lo vio. Debía asegurarse de que su amigo no estaba en peligro.

—Yo…—. El felino palideció, mucho más que lo normal, sintiendo como el sudor frío descendía por su nuca.

¡Y ahí estaba el tema que no deseaba tocar! Su procedencia y ocupación.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Decir la verdad? ¡Era una locura! ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Gon que él era un asesino entrenado desde niño? Y no cualquier asesino, sino el heredero y futuro sucesor de la familia Zoldyck. Los asesinos de élite que todo el mundo teme, desprecia, odia y quien sabe otras cosas.

_«Este es mi fin. » _Pensaba sin percatarse que su respiración se alteró; al parecer, todo su entrenamiento se había ido por la borda ante aquella situación; sus orejas y colas se tensaron, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. _«Gon… él… me odiará por esto._ » Sus ojos se empañaron, estando al borde del llanto…

Detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el más joven.

Dejando a un lado sus dulces, posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su compañero. Obligándolo a que lo mirase al rostro. —Killua ¿ocurre algo…? ¡Eh!—. El repentino tirón de su brazo lo obligó a separase. —¿Kurapika, qué haces? —preguntó en un murmullo al ver como el Kurta lo había alejado del albino.

—¿O debería decir, _Killua Zoldyck_?

Y todo se derrumbó en un segundo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Este enano es…?!—. El golpe en su entrepierna, obsequio de su rubio amigo, lo dejó en el suelo lloriqueando. —_Ay… mis hijos…_

—¿Un Zoldyck?

Oír aquella palabra salir de los labios de Gon fue algo doloroso_. «No… ahora me despreciará. »_ Se levantó de su asiento y miró de forma suplicante a su persona más querida. —¡G-Gon! Yo quería decírtelo-

—¿Y esos quiénes son?

Y ahí estaba la pausa dramática y absurda que nadie quiso, ni mucho menos esperó; ni que esto fuera una novela barata.

Luego de varios minutos, una extensa explicación, algunos dulces y un Leorio recuperado de su dolor, todo parecía ser más claro. O al menos para Gon.

—Ah, ya veo… así que eres parte de esa familia de asesinos ¿no?—. Killua asintió en silencio, avergonzado por su propio comportamiento. —¿Y tú también lo eres? —preguntó con una mirada curiosa en el rostro.

—Era.

—¿Eras?

Sus ojos azules buscaron los ajenos mientras un tenue tinte rosado se adueñaba de sus mejillas. —Desde que te conocí, he perdido el contacto con mi familia… y-y, le he dado la espalda a la tradición de ser asesino, por así decirlo…

—Killua…

Mientras los más jóvenes estaban envueltos en una atmosfera acaramelada, y no por culpa de los dulces que engullían, los otros dos contemplaban la escena atentamente; sea porque estaban intrigados por qué sucedería luego, o porque no tenían nada que hacer.

Leorio codeó a su amigo, llamando así su atención. —Oye Kurapika…

—¿Qué quieres?

—He oído que pagan mucho por una fotografía de cualquier Zoldyck—. El rubio seguía sin entender a qué se refería. —Digo… si le sacamos una foto a Killua podríamos-—. Un servilletero impactando contra su cabeza le impidió continuar relatando su plan.

Killua volvió a tomar asiento, refunfuñando por lo bajo. —Idiota… aún podemos escucharte—. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y se recostó mejor en el sillón. —¿Qué se supone que hagamos-?—. Guardó silencio al sentir que alguien tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa. —G-Gon… —murmuró su nombre bajito luego de ver las manos entrelazadas.

—Nee Killua—. El felino le observó atentamente. —¿Sabes? Me alegro que te hayas decido dejar de ser asesino…

—¿Eh?

—Ya no eres asesino ¿verdad?—. Titubeante, el otro asintió. —¡Entonces lo demás no importa! Ni de donde vengas, o quien hayas sido. En todo este tiempo no has hecho nada malo…. Así qué ¿por qué habría de juzgarte por lo que has hecho si ahora estás arrepentido?

—G-Gon…

—Killua es Killua pase lo que pase—. De repente, las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba: formando una hermosa y brillante sonrisa; una sonrisa dedicada solo para el albino. —Y te quiero tal y como eres.

Esas últimas palabras fueron capaz de hacerle sonrojar profundamente; también fueron capaz de avergonzarlo como nunca antes en su vida.

Una de las meseras, la más bonita del lugar, se aproximó al grupo de cuatro por si necesitaban algo. Si bien ignoró olímpicamente los coqueteos del mayor, sus ojitos claros estaban fijos en el pequeño pelinegro, sonriéndole dulcemente y tratándolo con amabilidad, pero como era de esperarse éste no parecía notar sus indirectas; Gon solo le sonreía, al igual que a todos, como si ella ya fuese su íntima amiga. Pero esto era algo que el albino no iba a soportar.

Teniendo la mandíbula tensa, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, el Zoldyck se levantó de su asiento y tomó la muñeca del moreno con fuerza. _"Iremos al baño"_ dijo en un tono serio, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a las otras tres personas y con un paso firme se encaminó a su destino.

Caminó por entre medio de las mesas, ignorando las miradas curiosas y mantuvo aprisionada la muñeca del menor; al parecer Killua no imaginaba que un aura maligna, y un tanto aterradora, lo envolvía por completo. Y nadie era tan tonto como para acercársele…

—¡E-ey! ¡Killua, ya su-suéltame! —gritaba mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre ¡pero el albino lo tenía bien sujeto!

Como era de esperarse, Killua ignoró olímpicamente los constantes pedidos de Gon. Mantuvo su mano bien sujeta contra la muñeca, llevándolo arrastras por el parque de diversiones.

Estaba furioso. ¡Completamente furioso! Ver como esa niñita coqueteaba descaradamente con el pelinegro, sonriéndole, tocándole el brazo, rozándose con él en lo más mínimo, ¡hasta incluso había osado llamarlo "Gon-kun"! Maldita perra. ¿Quién se creía que era? Esa chica era una descarada, una arpía con todas las letras. ¡Que osadía la suya! Atreverse a fijar los ojos en alguien que ya tenía "dueño"; y más si ese dueño era un Zoldyck.

_«La mataré cuando tenga oportunidad…. Pero ahora, necesito dejar las cosas bien en claro. »_ Si había algo que era él, además de bonito y encantador, es ser territorial, y mucho más cuando algo le gustaba: en este caso sería Gon; se dirigieron al baño de hombres y sonrió al ver que estaba vacío. Abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos, arrojó al pelinegro al interior y trabó la salida.

—¡O-oye! E-eso dolió… —lloriqueó al recomponerse del golpe, sosteniendo delicadamente su muñeca libre—. No tenías q- ¿Killua?—. Asustado por la repentina cercanía del mayor, comenzó a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared del cubículo. _«Mierda ¡estúpidos baños pequeños! »_ Maldijo su mala suerte y le observó con un aire nervioso.

—Estoy molesto. —dijo en tono cortante, posando ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo ajeno—. Me hierve la sangre de solo recordar como esa _zorra_ se acercó a ti—. Un gruñido salvaje brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Killlua…

Posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del menor. —Shh… no digas más—. Le sonrió coquetamente. —Porque ahora estamos tú y yo… aunque tenemos que ser rápidos para que ellos no se den cuenta…

Gon intentó hablarle, sin embargo, Killua se apoderó de sus labios lo más rápido que pudo. Mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos, succionándolos ligeramente, penetrando con su lengua aquella cavidad húmeda y recorriendo todos los rincones con ella; el menor no se resistió ante el beso. Sus manos empujaron el sombrero y se adentraron entre los cabellos blancos, tironeando de ella; acarició el cuerpo por encima de la ropa, empujando levemente sus caderas hacia adelante. Ganando jadeos y gemidos por parte del más joven…. Volviéndose cada vez más loco por él.

Solo alejaban sus bocas para recuperar el aliento; hasta que el oji-azul decidió separarse primero. Escuchando como el otro daba un gemido lastimero por lo bajo, completamente en contra de su decisión, pidiendo por él.

Killua no se encontraba en el mejor estado. —Oye G-Gon… ¿Podrías… darte vuelta…?—. El moreno no entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo. —S-solo hazlo… tengo una sorpresa para ti…

Incluso sin estar seguro Gon hizo lo que se le pidió. Giró sobre sí mismo, tratando de no golpearse con el escusado, rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior al esperar que algo sucediera; su cabeza era un completo lío, al igual que su apariencia; un agudo gritito escapó de sus labios al sentir que tironeaban de su ropa interior, haciéndola caer hasta el suelo. Intentó, inútilmente, cubrir su reciente desnudes, más su compañero se lo impidió.

—¡Killuaah!—. Un repentino pellizco en su retaguardia le hizo saltar. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio al albino, arrodillado sobre el suelo, mirándole descaradamente, con las manos sobre en sus caderas. —K-Killua… ¿q-qué haces? —preguntó temeroso, sonrojándose en el proceso.

—Algo que nos va a gustar~.

—Pero…

—Shh… recuerda que estamos en un lugar público. Y no creo que quieras que las personas nos escuchen—. Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa burlona y descarada. —¿O quieres que _sí _nos escuchen?

Asustado, negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Bajando la mirada avergonzado; sabía que esto estaba mal, pero, la adrenalina que sentía y la mirada seductora de Killua no ayudaban mucho. Y terminaron por destruir su auto-control. ¡Su moral se fue por la borda! ¿Pero, qué más podía hacer?

Sus manos se pasearon por las finas y firmes nalgas, aprisionándolas al final con su fría palma. —Tanto ejercicio nocturno ha dado sus frutos. —dice en tono de broma antes de lamer una de ellas mientras que su propia colita se mecía de un lado al otro—. Yo que tú me cubro la boca con ambas manos… ¡digo! Porque creo que te haré gritar…

Con mucho cuidado, separó las nalgas morenas y pudo apreciar perfectamente aquel recóndito lugar: la hendidura apretada y rosada del pelinegro. Lamió su labio inferior antes de comenzar a lamer ese lugar, pasando su lengua de arriba abajo, hasta tal punto de que ya pudiese ingresar fácilmente. Las uñas de Killua se incrustaron en las caderas ajenas, reteniéndolas, mientras la lengua sondeaba más profundo en el interior del recto. Humedeciendo la zona; el más joven recordó las últimas palabras del felino y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir como quería. Sería sumamente vergonzoso que alguien los encontrara así, en pleno acto, pero, la sola idea de que eso ocurriera era muy incitante.

La respiración del pelinegro se alteró más y más. La saliva caía por la esquina de sus labios, las mejillas completamente encendidas y sus ojos escurecidos, empañados por las lágrimas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiendo su labio inferior al contener un gemido, e inconscientemente empujó su trasero, buscando que esa lengua lo penetrara más lejos.

Killua alejó su boca y sonrió maliciosamente. —Eres muy pervertido, Gon~. —ronroneó su nombre—… siente como me pones. —le dijo contra su oído, haciendo que su intimidad rozase con la dilatada hendidura.

—Ki…lluahh…

—Gon…. S-sé que es un… _Nghh_… lugar horrible para intimar…—. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura del menor, empujando más contra la pared. —P-pero… ¿puedo… meterlo…?—. Dejo la pregunta inconclusa al ronronear gustoso por la situación.

—S-sí… ¡Ki…lluahh! Me-mételo… mételo p-por favor… —gimoteó tragando la saliva con pesadez—… A-anda… v-vamos…

—Y-ya voy…

Mordió su labio inferior, acallando toda clase de gemidos y gruñidos, mientras comenzó a guiar su propio miembro hasta la dilatada entrada del menor.

Ambos gruñeron al primer contacto; la primera penetración fue placentera.

Hubo resistencia al principio, hasta que el ano del pelinegro cedió y fue tragado por ese túnel aterciopelado. Caliente y apretado. Las rosadas paredes internas se contrajeron, rodeando el miembro hinchado y mojado, a la par que el líquido blanquecino continuaba brotando… Sentir como esa dureza se deslizaba muy dentro de él, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que se encontró completamente en su interior.

En busca de más contacto, Killua levantó una de las piernas de Gon y recargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre él.

El ritmo era lento, calmado, con la sola intención de que ambos se acostumbrasen a la cercanía del otro. Pero, completamente embriagados por las sensaciones, dejaron que sus instintos se hicieran cargo de ellos y comenzaron a buscar más.

Sujetándolo por la cintura, Killua muerde con brusquedad el cuello del pelinegro. Deleitándose con los quejidos y jadeos que Gon emitía; marcando un poco el territorio; pasando la lengua por las marcas rojizas, sin detener sus movimientos pélvicos.

—Ki…lluahh. —lloriqueó su nombre sintiendo como su propia pelvis se contraía. Sus manos se posaron sobre los azulejos del baño; estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en mantener las piernas abiertas y no caerse en el intento—. ¡M-más rápido! P-por favor…

Continuó empujando sus caderas hacia adelante, adentrándose cada vez más en el interior del pelinegro. Estaba cerca, lo sentía. Su miembro palpitaba, latía dolorosamente, y las paredes internas amoldaban su intimidad, produciéndole un calor adictivo.

El sonido de sus pieles chocando. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, los quejidos y gemidos por lo bajo… no importaba nada más, solo se concentraban en ellos.

Killua se apoderó de los labios de Gon, silenciando el grito producido por el orgasmo. Lo sintió al otro estremecer, y como su esencia llenaba completamente aquella virginal y pura entrada, desbordando una pequeña cantidad; las paredes se mancharon, al igual que el suelo, con la _corrida_ del pelinegro; ambos estaban exhaustos, respirando con dificultad.

Disfrutaron un dulce beso, tierno y amoroso, mientras la calidez de sus cuerpos los embriagaban poco a poco.

—Ki…lluaa… t-tenemos q-que irnos…—. El felino gruñó y continuó entreteniéndose con el labio inferior del menor. —A-anda… Leorio y Kurapika de-deben estar esperándonos…

—P-pero no quiero… —murmuró en un lloriqueó, pero terminó por desaparecer—. E-espera… mejor vamos—. _«Así esa perra y alguna que otra zorra se atreve a tocar lo que es mío. »_ Completó en su cabeza sonriendo maliciosamente; dio un último beso a su compañero y lo ayudó a vestirse.

—O-oye… ¿n-no crees que tendríamos que limpiar el desastre?

—Naah…—. Se encogió de hombros al subirse el pantalón y la ropa interior. —Pero sí quieres, le dejamos una propina a las chicas de limpieza.

—¡Eso sí me gustó!

_-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-_

—Se está haciendo de noche. Qué bueno que compramos los víveres a tiempo. —mencionó al elevar la vista el cielo, sosteniendo las tiras de su mochila—. ¡Ohhh, que lindo! ¡Me encantan los atardeceres!

El albino a su lado lo observa por el rabillo de su ojo, notando esa amplia sonrisa y el brillo sin igual en su mirada color miel. _«Parece que siempre será así… todo lo que él haga terminará por fascinarme. »_ Pensaba mientras una sonrisa melancólica aparecía en su rostro. _«Se ve tan perfecto…. Tan inalcanzable… lleno de luz… »_ Dejó que los mechones blancos de su flequillo le cubrieran la visión.

¿Cómo Gon había sido capaz de enamorarlo en tan poco tiempo?

Porque sí lo había hecho. Estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de ese chiquillo de sonrisa contagiosa y actitud torpe y egoísta… y todo comenzó unos meses atrás, en este mismo parque, cuando por una casualidad del destino se habían encontrado una tarde de lluvia. Y al ver esos ojos almendra por primera vez ya había caído en su trampa.

Sin tener la intención, Gon iba enamorándolo día a día.

Con pequeños gestos, abrazos sorpresivos, mínimos roces entre ambos, atenciones ¡hasta con el simple hecho de decir su nombre! Estar a su lado le hacía feliz, sentirse vivo, traía a su ser una calidez agradable. Nunca antes se había sentido así, nadie fue capaz de provocarle tales sensaciones…

¿Quién diría que él, un talentoso asesino, un Zoldyck, se enamoraría de un niño de su misma edad? Para Killua eso estaba claro. Estaba profundamente enamorado del pelinegro, pero, sabía que esa relación no tendría un final feliz. _«Él no me ve como quiero… soy su amigo… y la persona con quien "libera tensiones" »_ Quiso reírse de su propia suerte, más lo único que atinó a hacer fue una mueca de disgusto.

Por más triste que sonara, esa era su realidad; era su amante, más no su pareja. Era su mejor amigo, más no su compañero de la vida. Era solo un simple muchacho, sin un futuro concreto con el otro, que lo amaba con toda su alma.

_«Está bien… mientras pueda estar a su lado está bien. »_ Sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro se vieron cubiertos por un velo de dolor. _«Seré codicioso pero…. no puedo obligarlo a que me ame como yo quisiera. » _Pensaba al tratar de sonreír_. «Dolerá cuando lo vea con alguien más… y aunque lo intentase, no podré alejarme de su lado. »_ Llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras observaba el firmamento.

—Killua. —lo llamó al mirarle con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo, pudo percatarse de la expresión triste del albino. _«¿Le sucederá algo? »_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, dando un paso más cerca de su compañero—. Killua. —volvió a llamarlo y ésta si lo escuchó.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo—. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Te sucede algo?

Hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca. —Nada—. Vio que el moreno no parecía estar satisfecho por su pregunta. —¿Qué? ¡Dije que no es nada!

—Pero…

Le interrumpió. —Sí que eres terco. —masculló llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta. _«Este idiota no se detendrá hasta que haga lo que él quiera. »_—. Si te digo que no es nada, no es nada. ¡Punto final!

_«Y luego dicen que yo soy el terco. » _Pensó al recordar las miles de ocasiones en las que le dijeron a él esa misma frase. Suspiró resignado, no había nada que hacer. —Si tú lo dices…

—¿Estás dudando de mí?

Negó con la cabeza. —Solo digo. —respondió de inmediato—. Cambiando un poco de tema ¿Te gustan los atardeceres, Killua?

—¿Mmm? Sí, son lindos…—. Elevó su mirada al cielo anaranjado. —Pero… me gustan más los días de lluvia. —pensó en voz alta, recordando aquel día en que conoció al moreno.

—¿Días con lluvia? —repitió un tanto confundido, sin embargo, terminó entendiendo el porqué de aquella frase. _«Killua…. »_ Su mirada se suavizó. _«Él es muy dulce… »_

¿Quién diría que gracias a ese simple encuentro, ellos encontrarían lo que tanto habían buscado? Que una persona especial apareciese en su vida, poniendo su mundo de cabeza, llenando de una vez por todas ese vacío en sus corazones.

_«Ya hasta parezco niñita enamoradiza. » _Sacudió su cabeza ante el giro de sus pensamientos, deseando golpearse a sí mismo por tal tontería. Bufó molesto y optó por ignorar los delirios de su imaginación. —Oye Gon, ya deberíamos irnos de aquí. Hace frío y quiero dormir un poco. —dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro—. Además, si llegamos temprano, tú y yo podríamos-

Sentir una mano tocando su mejilla izquierda le hizo callarse.

El calor en su pecho se extendió y ahora todo a su alrededor se sentía caliente.

—Gon… —murmuró sin poder apartar la mirada de él. Sintiendo como sus propias mejillas se sonrosaban furiosamente; la tierna caricia que el otro le propinaba… era algo que no había esperado.

—Killua…

El silencio había sido opacado por los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Tal era el silencio que Killua podía escuchar claramente el constante latir de su corazón. _Las palpitaciones_. _Una y otra vez_. Los dedos se pasearon por sus pómulos, descendiendo lentamente, llegando así a la barbilla y volver a repetir las acciones.

_«¡Se está acercando! ¡Se está acercando! » _Pensaba alarmado por el repentino accionar del pelinegro, viendo como se le aproximaba hasta dejar una pequeña distancia entre ambos. _«¡Me está por besar! ¡Me está por besar! »_ Inconscientemente, estiró un poco los labios y apretó los parpados. _«Gon… »_

Pero nada de lo que Killua imaginaba iba a suceder.

Entre sus dedos tomó la mejilla sonrojada, comenzando a estirarla y tironear de ella. —Tooooooonto… —murmuró manteniendo una mirada seria en su rostro, asegurándose de aplicar una pequeña cantidad de fuerza.

Descubrió su mirada y el sonrojo comenzó a desaparecer. —¿G-Gow?—. Su cola permaneció quieta, mientras que las orejas se levantaron levemente.

—Eso te pasa por andar escondiéndome cosas. Tooooonto. —decía al estirar con más fuerza la mejilla sonrojada—. Yo no soy bueno con las palabras, pero…—. Esta vez una mirada molesta adornó su rostro. —…tú siempre me escondes algo nuevo…

_«G-Gon… »_ Sentía como los estremecimientos aparecían en su cuerpo.

—¡Hmph! Solo espero que Killua se decida sincerarse de una buena vez. —ultimó cortante, inflando las mejillas con molestia, para luego soltarlo y darle la espalda.

_«¿Sincerarme? Él… no entiende nada. »_ La ira se apoderó momentariamente de él, a tal punto que su único objetivo era hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba. ¡Ese idiota no podía hablar así como nada! _« Él no sabe cómo me siento. »_ Su mano se movió por sí sola y terminó aprisionando la muñeca del pelinegro. _«Pero si eso es lo que quiere… ¡entonces se lo diré! »_

Ese repentino agarre hizo que cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensara. Y confundido, volteó su rostro para observar a su compañero. —¿Killua…?

—Lo siento. —dijo interrumpiéndolo—. Yo… nunca antes…. He tenido un amigo, ni nadie que me escuche. Todavía me parece algo surrealista tenerte conmigo, es como un sueño estar a tu lado. —murmuró avergonzado, ocultando la mirada tras los mechones de su flequillo—… perdóname por estar ocultándote cosas importantes…

—Kill- ¡Ah!—. El tirón en su muñeca le hizo detenerse. Todo había sucedido muy rápido, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el mayor estaba sujetando su rostro con ambas manos.

—P-pero… si yo te dijera todo lo que se oculta en mi cabeza… t-tú te apartarías de mi lado y eso no podría soportarlo… —balbuceó nerviosamente, mirándolo avergonzado—. Sé que lo harías. G-Gon… hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte… hay tanto que… se me está haciendo más difícil permanecer a tu lado—. Su propio labio inferior temblaba, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. —Y-Yo… G-Gon…. yo… moriría por ti, si eso significa estar a tu lado para siempre.

—Ki…llua… —murmuró su nombre mientras el aliento iba escapándose de sus labios.

Su corazón latía descontrolado y el tenerlo a Gon allí, frente a sus ojos, estaba empeorando la situación. —Gon. —musitó teniendo los ojos entrecerrados—. …estoy tan loco por ti… tan loco….

Luego de decir esas palabras el albino guardó silencio.

Sus narices se rozaron. Ambos podían percibir el aliento del otro, embriagándolos, elevando su temperatura; el más joven ocultó dulcemente su mirada y elevó sus manos hasta la espalda ajena, abrazándose a ese cuerpo que le hacía enloquecer. Parándose ligeramente de puntillas. Mientras que el mayor retenía firmemente el rostro ajeno, ocultando sus ojos tras los pálidos parpados, tomando una última respiración antes de continuar.

Con un pequeño impulso, la distancia entre sus rostros de disminuyó. Quedando a unos pocos milímetros de distancia… tan cerca de su ansiada gloria.

—¡Oigan! ¡Nos pasa la pelota!

La voz de un niño interrumpió la romántica escena. Haciendo que los adolescentes brincaran asustados y se empujaran el uno al otro para separarse abruptamente, con sus rostros completamente sonrojados.

El pelinegro vio que, a solo unos metros de él, estaba el juguete de ese grupo.

—¡C-claro!—. Gon sonrió con nerviosismo antes de tomar la pelota de beisbol y lanzársela a los niños. —¡Tengan cuidado de no lastimar a alguien!

Por su parte, Killua estaba maldiciendo la existencia de cada uno de los niños. _«Los mataré lenta y dolorosamente a cada uno de ellos ¡Y me bañaré con su sangre!»_ Un aura terrorífica comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, mientras sus orejas y cola se tensaba también. Un aire de peligro y maldad podía sentirse, calándose hasta en los huesos…

Esos chiquillos si lo notaron, pero Gon no; como siempre.

El pelinegro suspiró aliviado antes de volverse al mayor. —¿Vamos a casa?

Sintiéndose un poco confundido, terminó asintiendo. —Okay. —masculló bajito. _«Después de todo, Gon sigue siendo Gon. » _Pensó con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, sin embargo, fue remplazada por una linda y tierna sonrisa. _«Y esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de él… »_ Comenzó a caminar y escuchó como el otro le seguía de cerca. _«Aun no sé si está bien lo que estoy haciendo ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? No quiero irme de su lado. »_

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Sintiendo como la fría brisa otoñal se adentraba en su cuerpo.

—Killua…

—¿Mmm?

—Tú me gustas.

Esas tres simples y sencillas palabras estaban por cambiarlo todo.

El albino se detuvo abruptamente, quedando congelado en su lugar, volteando rápidamente el rostro y mirar el rostro de su compañero. Pero ande de que pudiese decir algo, el pelinegro posó su mano sobre su mejilla y atrapó sus labios con rapidez.

Un fugaz y efímero beso.

Una leve caricia entre sus labios, probando su suavidad y dulzura, un roce que no duró demasiado. Pero había sido capaz de hacerles estremecer, dejándolos deseosos por más. Y tal como habían unido sus labios se separaron.

Aun podía sentir como esos labios ajenos se rozaban con los suyos. Sentía su respiración y la humedad impregnada en su piel rosada. —..G-Go…n….

—Tú me gustas mucho Killua…

—G-Gon…

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. —En todo este tiempo he estado pensando mucho en nosotros. En nuestra relación y en cómo nos conocimos…—. Posó ambas manos sobre el pecho ajeno. —¿Y sabes? Estoy muy contento de haberte ayudado aquel día.

—Y-yo…—. El dedo índice posado en sus labios le impidió continuar.

—Déjame terminar. —pidió amablemente—. Tú me gusta Killua. Me siento atraído por ti, tus cosas buenas y malas, me encanta todo de ti—. El albino se sonrojó furiosamente. —Sé que es muy pronto para decirte que te quiero y siento que necesito más tiempo para poder decirlo en voz alta… por eso, me gustaría hacer algo. Me gustaría pedirte algo.

—¿Q-qué… cosa?

—Sal conmigo.

Era oficial. Si las cosas seguían así, se desmayaría en los próximos minutos. —¡¿E-eh?!

Esa reacción le hizo reír. _«Killua es muy tímido aunque no quiera reconocerlo. »_ Pensó para sus adentros viendo como el otro se sonrojaba más y más. —Lo que dije—. Se alejó de él, quedando a una distancia prudente, y aclaró su garganta. —Killua Zoldyck ¿Me concederías el honor de ir a una cita conmigo?

—¡G-Gon!

—¿Qué? No dije nada malo ¡hasta lo dije formalmente y con propiedad!

—E-e-ese n-no es el problema…

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué gritas?

—¡T-Tú! ¡Agh!—. Un grito de frustración escapó de su garganta mientras pateaba fuertemente el suelo. —¡N-no di-digas e-esas cosas tan… v-vergonzosas!

—¿Vergonzosas? ¡No son vergonzosas!

—¡Claro que sí!

Esta vez fueron las mejillas de Gon las que se pusieron color carmín. —¡No son vergonzosas porque es lo que siento! —gritó apretando los puños—. A mí me gustas mucho Killua ¡Y espero algún día ser tu novio! P-pero por ahora me conformo con salir contigo y estar a tu lado…

Esto era mucho para Killua. La respiración se le entrecortaba, el rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, y el pulso a mil por hora. —¡E-eres un idiota! —gritó avergonzado para luego comenzar a caminar, dando grandes zancadas.

—¡Killua, espérame!

_«Dios todo poderoso ¡Soy feliz! ¡Soy tan feliz que podría morir en este instante! »_ Pensaba apretando fuertemente los parpados dando torpes y grandes zancadas. Solo pasaron unos segundos y su rostro terminó tornándose rojizo como nunca antes. _« Gon… no tienes una idea de cuánto te amo… »_ Descubrió sus ojos zafiro y clavo la mirada sobre el suelo. _«Pero, voy a esperar a que tú me lo digas. »_ Su colita blanca se balanceó de un lado hacia otro, sintiendo como sus orejitas continuaban estando tensas.

_«No puedo enojarme con él… »_ Sonríe amablemente al llegar a su lado, viendo como Killua intenta evadir su mirada y centrarse en el frente_. «Es muy lindo cuando actúa con ese aire avergonzado. »_ Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comenzar a reír.

El más joven mantuvo una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Gon tarareo una melodía felizmente, tratando de calmarlo al mayor, y una apareció en su mente. Dijo su nombre en un suave murmullo antes de entrelazar sus manos, mirándole por la esquina de su ojo antes de volver la vista al frente.

—Por cierto Killua. Ya no podemos tener relaciones sexuales…

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no?!

—Porque recién empezamos a ser pareja. No tuvimos ni nuestra primera cita ¿y ya quieres intimar?

—Pero si intimamos desde hace unos cuatro meses.

—Killua. —dijo su nombre en un tono de advertencia, dando un leve apretón al agarre cuando terminó—. Solo por unos días… ¿sí?

Miró por el rabillo de su ojo al pelinegro, notando su linda y tierna sonrisa, al igual que esa mirada dulce que adornaba sus ojos almendra. _«Supongo que no puedo negarme a nada de lo que me diga. »_ Pensaba para sus adentros dando un suspiro resignado. —Bien. —respondió de mala gana, devolviendo el toque.

Permanecieron en silencio, dirigiéndose al apartamento del pelinegro. Su hogar. Absortos en su propio mundo, disfrutando la compañía del otro, junto con aquella cálida y dulce sensación en el aire.

—Pero…

—¿Uh?

—¿Al menos podremos tener algún mañanero o un rapidito?

El más joven sonrió. Había esperado a que el albino, _su novio_, le preguntase algo como eso. —Por supuesto. —murmuró antes de obligarlo a que se detuviera y así poder besarlo en los labios.

Killua sonrió y gustoso correspondió el beso, enroscando sus brazos en torno al cuello ajeno cuando Gon se apoderó de su cintura. Su cola se meció felizmente y un tierno ronroneó brotó de él antes de lanzarse a los brazos del pelinegro, envolviendo las piernas en torno a sus caderas, y besarse una vez más.

_Al fin ese gatito había conseguido un dueño que lo amase de verdad_.

* * *

Je je. Me gustó mucho hacer este fic, fue divertido y también fue un reto, pero me alegro que haya salido bien ¡y que a ustedes les haya gustado! Claro está. Así que, cualquier cosita que tengan para decirme me lo dejan en los comentarios... ¡Nos vemos en otra historia mis adorables mentes perversas!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
